Deku: The learning hero (Redo)
by Adam-cross
Summary: Deku is born with a quirk that allows him to learn other people's as his own, but will he still become a hero even if the quirks are half stronger then they use to be, but he has four OC friends that believe in him, so he will still be a hero with his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I'm back with a redo on the story of Deku, the Learning hero, but this is not the next chapter of story the reason why, because I accidentally delete the wrong document, so I got to redo the document and the story, sorry everyone, but I got to do a redo just letting you know and don't worried the story will still be the same just some little changes okay, again I'm sorry everyone, but enjoy the story again. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Deku: The learning Hero.**

In a world with unknown powers that we call quirks, it all started in a hospital in china where a baby started manifest a light, then after that the 80% of the population started manifest quirks, then in the super power society are superhero that protect people with their quirks and my name is Izuku Midoriya on with Sento Yamada, Ryuko Belladonna and Fuku Belladonna and this our story how we become the greats heroes.

(In the park)

In a beautiful day of Musutafu of Japan, a four years old boy with black bushy and green tips and with his mother near by talking with other mothers at a table.

This boy names is Izuku Midoryia, and he has an aqua clear gem on his forehead, that some people say that's his quirk, but some people think that but they don't know what Izuku's quirk can actually do, only him and his mother know what Izuku's quirk can do. Izuku was playing with other children until he saw three other children being bullying by a kid that he knows as Katsuki Bakugo and his goons, so he ran over to them to stop them from bullying the three other kids.

"Kacchan, you need to stop it, you can't just bully people with your quirk, that's wrong and you know it, can you see your making them cry, it's not how a hero should his or her quirk, so stop it!" Izuku asked Katsuki, but Katsuki ignored him and blasted him with an explosion at Izuku sending him to the ground in bruises.

"Stay out of it, Deku if you know what's good for you, and just because you have a quirk, doesn't mean you can tell me what to do Deku" said Katsuki "I wasn't telling you, I was asking you to stop it Kacchan, you know that we can't use our quirks in public Kacchan, so stop it!" Izuku asked Katsuki to stop, but that Katsuki angry and charge at Izuku with his goons beating Izuku more to the with more bruises, then Katsuki and his goons were leaving and left Izuku on the ground and in bruises.

Then the three kids ran over to help Izuku up, who was on the ground with bruises, then the other boy use a healing generator to heal Izuku of his bruises that he made, "why would you help us, knowing that you didn't knows us, so why would you do that?" said all three of them at once. "Isn't it a hero job to help others" Izuku responded back to them, then the healing generator was done healing Izuku.

"Thanks for healing me, by the way I'm Izuku Midoryia" Izuku said his thanks and he introduce himself to the three kids, then the three kids introduce themselves to Izuku. "I'm Ryuko Belladonna and this is my twin sister, Fuku Belladonna" Ryuko responded back to Izuku. "Thanks for protecting us from the bullies" said Fuku, "hey it was no problem at all" Izuku responded back to Fuku. "Yeah thanks for that, by the way I'm Sento Yamada" Sento introduce himself to Izuku and his thanks, "your welcome and by the way be meaning to ask, what's are you're guys quirks and it's okay for you guys not to tell me, i was just asking okay" Izuku asked them about their quirks, but then they responded back to Izuku.

"My quirk is called, **Twilight** **manipulation, **it allows me to shaped the energy into close range weapon, shoot laser from my hands, I can use it to run super fast, can fly with it and put up a shield with it, but I have a hard time controlling it, Ryuko with purplish-pink hair explained her quirk to Izuku.

"My quirk is called, **Photon dragon, **which allows me to transform into a big humanoid dragon, that the body shows a bright aqua glowed threw out the body and allows me to shoot Photon energy from my mouth, but I can also turn the brightness down on the glow, it's also a combination of me and twin sister's parent's quirks, our dad's quirk is called, **Humanoid Dragon, **which allows him to transform into a big humanoid dragon, that allows him to hold up big building from falling on to the civilians, hold down super villains with his hands and his scales are like bulletproof vests and our mom's quirk is called, **Photon manipulation, **which can do the same thing like my twin sister's quirk, but more controlled, no offense sis" Fuku with whitish-blue said to Ryuko, "none taken sis" Ryuko responded back to Fuku then explain her quirk to Izuku.

"And now me" said Sento, "my is called, **Techno-Base, **which allows me to make technology base off comics, T.V shows And from people's quirks, like this healing generator, I made from a comic book I look at five weeks ago, also allows me to help other people with their quirks problems" Sento explained his quirk to Izuku and the twins Belladonna, that made them surprise by that.

" That's some quirk to have, you can improve people's quirks with that, you make a great hero nice" Izuku compliment Sento, that made Sento cry in joy, "your right I plan to be a hero with my quirk, thanks Midoryia" said Sento, that made Ryuko go to her thought, "_he may be able to help me with my quirk, if I ask nicely, but some other time, we are enjoying our time with each other" _then Ryuko come out of her thought.

Then Izuku realize something, "I haven't told you my quirk have I?" Izuku said to them, "no you didn't Izuku" Ryuko respond back to Izuku, "my quirk is called, **learning" **Izuku said, that made all three of them confuse about what Izuku said, "um by learning you mean, you can learn about people's quirks with details?" Fuku asked Izuku, "no by learning, it's mean I can learn people's quirks as my own from my gem on my forehead, the only downside, the quirks I learn, their strength are reduce in half, meaning the other half is gone, so I can't use them at their full potential even if I train hard enough, they still won't get stronger, but still become a hero and bring a smile for people, that is my dream" Izuku respond back and explain his quirk to them, making them surprised by what Izuku said.

"wow, that some quirk to have, you may be able to be the next number 1 hero in the world, after All-might, yeah your quirk may be the number 1 quirk in world, even if it divides the quirk in half of it's original strength it still cool" Ryuko and Sento compliment Izuku, that made him smile by the compliment.

"But wait, how long can you hold to the quirks that you learn from?" Fuku asked Izuku, "I can actually hold to them for good to be honest" Izuku responded back to Fuku, "well that is awesome quirk to have, you be a great hero with it" Fuku finally compliment Izuku and made his smile even bigger then usual.

"So how many quirks have you learn so far" Sento asked Izuku, then, "I have learned 34 quirks so far actually not counting my learning quirk" that made the other three shocked by what Izuku Said, "what, did I say something weird?" Izuku asked, "no it's just that you have 34 quirks is insane, how did you learn that many quirks anyway?" Ryuko asked Izuku, "the first quirk I learn was from my mother when my quirk first manifest, and it's called, **S****uper Psychokinesis, **which allows her to stop bullets in mid air, lift up big building, lift up a good part of the ground, and she can also fly in the air, and as for the other 30 quirks, I learned from my dad, because my dad quirk is like my quirk, but the quirks his learned are more stronger then mine, but he is in America, he come one night at our home after my quirk manifest, mom explained me, who he was and how my quirk is like his quirks, they explained my quirk can learn people's quirks as my own, so he put his forehead on my forehead and that how I learned 30 quirks from my dad's quirks, but I don't know what's this quirks are and yet they seem to be strong quirks, that my dad learned" Izuku explained to Ryuko, "wow that some quirks you have Midoriya, you will be a great hero with those quirks you have Midoriya" Fuku complimented Izuku for his quirks that he learned from his father.

"So can you please continue with your other three quirks that you have Izuku?" Ryuko asked Izuku,"well the other three I just learn them from Katsuki Bakugo and his two friends that were bulling you guys, His quirk is called explosion, which allows him to sweat similar to nitroglycerin from his palms and ignite it at will to create various explosions, as for the other two that were with him, the one you saw with the red hat, his quirk is called long fingers, his quirk allows him to stretch his fingers out and the other one, the one you saw with the white tank-top, his quirk is called wings, which allows him to grow bat like wings from his back and I forgot to mention that I can learn emitters and transformations types quirks only, not mutant types" Izuku told them and explained his quirks again.

But then Izuku realize something about the Belladonna twins, "wait Ryuko and Fuku, are your parents the pro-heroes, Shinning-Star and Drago Rex?" Izuku asked them, "yes they are, how did you know that Izuku/Midoriya?" The twins asked Izuku, "well when you told me about your parent's quirks, then I realize something about the quirks, I only know two heroes with those powers, Shinning-Star and Drago Rex." Izuku answer the twins questions.

"Izuku it time to go home sweetie" Izuku's mother called for him, "coming mom" Izuku responded back, then Izuku look back his friends. "It look like it time for me to go, I hope we see each other again soon okay bye." Izuku then realize something else, he turn around. "Hey let's be friends okay!" Izuku told them, then he ran to his mother until. "Izuku/Midoriya wait!" All three of them told Izuku, "what is it guys?" Izuku responded backed to them, then all three stop in front of him. "Well we were thinking about it, would you like to learn our quirks as your own?" All three of them asked Izuku, then he responded back to them. "Sure, I wouldn't mind learning your guy's quirks." Izuku told them, that made them smile big.

"So how does this learning quirk work, do we show you our quirks or do we touch your gem for you to learn our quirks?" Sento asked Izuku about his quirks, then Izuku responded back to him. "Well touching the gem is the easy, the only problem is has to be forehead to forehead or I get hit by the quirk it's self." Izuku answer Sento's question that made all three of them feel uncomfortable.

"Is that how your quirk works, Izuku?" Ryuko asked Izuku, then he responded back to Ryuko. "Yep, that how my quirk works, it's either get hit by the quirk it's self or forehead to forehead, that how it works." Izuku answered Ryuko's question. "So do you guys still want to go through with it?" Izuku asked it them, then they responded back. "We still want to go through with it." All three of them said it at the same time, then Ryuko went first to place her forehead on Izuku's forehead, then his gem stared glowing, then Sento was second to go and finally, Fuku went to place her forehead on Izuku's gem, then it started glowing, then after that was done, Izuku then ran to his mother, her name Inko Midoryia, she has green hair, shaped in a pony-tail and she a pro-hero, named Lady-Sonia.

"Did you have fun with your new friends, Izuku?" Izuku's mother asked her son, then Izuku responded backed to his mother. "I sure did mom and I learned six new quirks today, three of were from Kacchan and his two friends when they bully three other kids, so I ran over to stop it and then got hit by Kacchan's quirks and then his charge at me with two of friends using their quirks in public, then I was healed by a boy name's Sento Yamada with his healing generator device that he made with quirk and the two girls are twins and their name's are Ryuko Belladonna and Fuku Belladonna, then we talk about things and my quirk and I told them that I have 31 quirks, the first quirk that I learned was from you, mother and I told them the other 30 quirks I learned from dad and told them dad's quirk is like mine but the quirks that he learned are more stronger then the ones I learned from him before he left to America, but he had one quirks that I couldn't learn, but I didn't tell them that okay and they offer their quirks for me to learn is that okay mother." Izuku told his mother. "It's okay just be careful with your quirks, Izuku okay." Inko asked her son to be careful, then Izuku responded back to his mother. "Okay mom I will be careful with them okay, now let's go home mom." Said Izuku to his mother. "Alright then take it easy Izuku." Inko responded back to her son.

**The next chapter All-Might is here. **

* * *

**Hey everyone, look I'm sorry for doing redo of my story, but I had too because I did ****accidentally delete the wrong document for the story that I already made for the original, again I'm sorry everyone for this but this time I won't delete this by accident okay and if you guys have any ideas for my next chapter I don't mind hearing them enjoy see you next chapter and don't worry I will still be doing slides chapter for Izuku's 30 that his learned from his father, Adam Arclight Midoryia instead of Hisashi Midoriya in this story so enjoy the story again but still you guys have ideas for the next chapter I don't mind putting them in the next chapter okay see you next chapter bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 All-Might is here**

**Hey everyone the next chapter of Deku: The learning hero is here, okay look I'm not good this part okay, only the story I'm good at okay so enjoy but I will still work on sides chapters of Izuku's quirks that he learned from his father, Adam Arclight okay enjoy the chapter everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 All-Might is here **

**(11 years later) **

With Izuku and Sento running late on their way to school until they saw a giant villain on the train bridges. "Wow that has to be the biggest villain I ever seen in my life." Said Sento, then Izuku responded back to him. "Yeah no kidding, do you want to get a closer look to see which heroes come?" Izuku asked Sento, then Sento respond back to Izuku. "yeah lets get closer Izuku and we can take notes on them come on." Sento said to Izuku, so they went pass people to see the fight until they saw. "Stay back civilians, it's not safe." A hero told the civilians, making water, then freezing it into ice holding the line. "Whoa it's Firefighter hero: Backdraft, he a rescue specialist, his quirk is called Hydrokinesis, which allows him to create and manipulate the water through spigots that are place on his hands." Said Izuku while taking notes and Sento is also taking notes until they hear a random civilian. "Hey you two, I know two, you guys are fanboys." The random civilian said to Izuku and Sento, that made them close their notebooks and responded back. "Yeah you got us there." Sento responded back, then Izuku spotted the villain being attack a new hero and told Sento.

"Sento Look it's Kamui Woods." Izuku told Sento, that made Sento turn back to the fight and saw Kamui Woods. "Your right Izuku but it's not just him, Death Arms is here as well look." Sento respond back to Izuku. "We love you Kamui Woods." Said all the girls at the fight scene. "Kamui wood is a new hero, he has been made pro yet and yet he already made name for himself with all the girls." Said Sento then the giant villain roared. "Get away for me, you little toothpick!" The villain shouted at Kamui Woods. "Illegal use of abilities, robbery and assault, you are are the reincarnation of evil." Said Kamui wood, then he charge his move. "Oh here comes, Kamui Wood's special move." said Izuku. "The preemptive-" Izuku and Sento said at the same time.

"binding-" Kamui Woods said.

**"LACQUERED CHAINS PRISON!" **Kamui shouted along with Izuku and Sento. Then the villain was about to block it until.

**"CANYON CANNON!" **Shouted by a giant woman who just drop kicked the giant villain off the bridge, surprising everyone with that enters.

"Did... that just happened...?" Sento asked, but nobody answer him because everyone was still shocked by the giant woman.

"Hey everyone, this is the debut of the next hottest hero, my name is and you don't need to worried about this bum anymore. Said doing sexy pose while holding the villain and people are taking pictures of her in the sexy pose.

"Wait... she getting all the credit for the work I did?" Said kamui woods while kneeing down looking pale, while arrested the villain while with scary grin that people doesn't see on her face.

"Well that's just great, took Kamui woods spotlight, fans and next big paycheck, that just unbelievable, don't you agree Izuku?" Sento asked Izuku, but Izuku didn't listen because he is notes on 's quirk. "Gigantification quirk, 's quirk allows her to grow in size, hold buildings from falling so people can get out of the building in time and to get away as well, but her quirk wouldn't work in tight places." Izuku mutter words along then Sento look at his hologram watch to look at the time and his eyes widened at the time. "Izuku we're going to school if we don't get a move on now!" Sento told Izuku, that him look at the time and his eyes widened as well. "Your right, we are going to be late for school for this and Ryuko and Fuku are going to be mad at us! Izuku said, so the started running to school.

"Hey Izuku, you wanna race to school? Sento ask Izuku that made him respond back. "Oh your on Sento, lets count down together okay." Izuku told Sento, then Sento agree to it, then Sento and Izuku brought out a four cubes from their backpacks that transforms into helmets and jets boards, Izuku's Jet-board's color is green with red lighting and Sento's Jet-board's color is white with silver bird wings on his jet board.

"Ready-" Said Sento.

"Set-" Said Izuku.

"GO!" both Izuku and Sento said at the same time, then they both took off to the sky where nobody can see them, Izuku and Sento were neck & neck until Izuku bend forward and bend his arms behind him to use explosion to give him a boost in speed that got him in front of Sento.

"HEY, THAT CHEATING IZUKU!" Sento yelled at Izuku, then Izuku respond back. "We didn't set the rules, Sento!" Izuku made a point that made Sento pull out another cube that transform into two Jet-gloves that Sento place on his hands, then he done the same thing as Izuku for some boost as well that made him and Izuku neck & neck again, until Izuku saw a tower, so Izuku grab his grappling hook that he made five years ago, he use it on the tower and he turn off his Jet-board to let him free fall while holding his grappling hook, he pull the trigger, then the grappling hook line pull Izuku forward Izuku, then Izuku was swinging, then he swing upward at Sento, but Izuku didn't hit him instead Izuku pulled back his grappling hook and turn his Jet-board back on passing right pass Sento beating him to school on time where Ryuko and Fuku are waiting for them.

"Aw man, Izuku beat me yet again." Sento said in sad tone. "Hey don't feel bad Sento, maybe one day, you might be able to beat him at something that your good at okay Sento." Fuku told Sento, that made Sento blush from the Fuku's compliment. "Yeah what Fuku said, you beat me at something that I'm not good at okay, Sento." Izuku complimented Sento, that made Sento smile with joy, then Izuku realize something that he almost forgot. "Oh Ryuko, I almost forgot something for you!" Izuku told Ryuko, that made Ryuko look at Izuku and respond back. "What did you almost forget, Izuku?" Ryuko asked Izuku, then Izuku reply back to her. "Well it's the Twilight-gloves that me and Sento made for you, here I have them in my backpack for you." Izuku told Ryuko, so he pulls out two purplish-pink gloves out of his backpack and give them to her to try them on, so she puts them on her hands and they go down to her elbows. "Wow they fit great, how did you guys get them in my arms size, when I didn't give my arms measurements, how did you do it?" Ryuko asked them, then the first bell goes, that made all four of them surprise that they late for class. "We'll explained after school okay, Ryuko." Izuku told Ryuko, that made Ryuko nodded, so all four of them walk to class.

* * *

**(In class)**

All student were in their seats, then the teacher walked in classroom with papers in hands. "So let's talk about your careers, but who am I kidding you all want to be heroes!" said the teacher throwing papers in the air and the students showing off their quirks expects for Izuku, Sento, Ryuko and Fuku since they know the rules, not to use their quirks in the classroom. "Yes you all have wonderful quirks, but you knows the rules, no using your quirks at school." The teacher told the students, then Sento's hologram-watch vibrate his hand a little of a warning. "Uh-oh, Izuku, Ryuko and Fuku." Sento whisper for them, then they heard Sento and turn towards him.

"What's wrong Sento?" All three of them asked Sento.

"Incoming trouble in 3...2...1 here it comes." Sento warn them that made their eyes widened do that then-.

"Hey teach, don't lump me in with this extras." Said Katsuki that made the whole classroom turns towards Katsuki. "You think your better than us Bakugo!" half the students in the class boo at katsuki. "YOU PUNKS WANNA FUCKING GO, I WILL TAKE YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW!" Katsuki yelled at the class and ignite little explosion from his palms that made the students quiet. "That's what I thought, you damn extras." Said Katsuki, then the teacher opened a folder of Katsuki. "Aw Bakugo, you have good scores on the tests, you might be able to get into U.A." Said the teacher, that made all the students surprise by what the teacher said. "U.A High that school!" Said a random student, then another student responded. "I heard that the rating of getting into U.A is 02%, and Bakugo, your going to that school!?" The random asked Bakugo, then Bakugo responded back. "Yep U.A is the only school worthy of me and once I graduate from U.A, I will surpass All-Might, himself and then I will be the number 1 and the riches hero in the world, I aces all the mock tests and it's only matter of time until I become number-." The teacher interrupt Katsuki Bakugo speech. "Aw yes Midoriya, Yamada and the Belladonna twins are also going to U.A as well." Said the teacher, then all the students were shocked by the teacher's announcement including Katsuki, then some of the students started talking.

"Seriously those guys are going to U.A as well." Said a random student, then another student responded. "Well Midoriya did say never give up on your dreams and I also heard that his quirk is unknown to everyone, the only people that knows what his quirk is, are him and his parents." Said the random student.

"Yamada is like Iron-man or something with his quirk, he can make tools, gears and armor from comic-books, T.V shows and people's quirks and he was help people with the tech he make to improve their quirks like he help us with our quirks." Said a random female students.

"And there are Ryuko and Fuku, those two have strong quirks, I heard that Ryuko's quirk is like her mom, strong and beautiful and there Fuku, I also heard that her quirk is a combination of her parents, her dad transform into a giant humanoid dragon that can also breath fire, I also heard that her mom can control photon or something, but is strong and beautiful, also their parent are pro-heroes just like Midoriya's mother, she a pro-hero, but we don't know who they are." Said three other randoms females students.

"Yeah those guy's quirks are strong, they will definitely get into U.A with their quirks, yeah no kidding they awesome quirks." All students were complimenting Izuku, Sento, Ryuko and Fuku until-.

BOOM! The whole class turns to the explosion, and it was Katsuki who did it. "QUIET ALL YOU DAMN EXTRAS, THOSE FOUR ARE NOT STRONGER THAN ME!" Katsuki yelled at the whole classroom. "AND YOU FOUR!" He turn towards Izuku, Sento and the twins. "YOU FOUR THINK CAN GET INTO U.A BEHIND MY BACK, HEROES SHOW POTENTIAL AND OF THOSE EGO STUFF LIKE ME!" Katsuki told the whole class. "_Ego." _The whole class thought of same thing. "Well we are going to U.A and you are not going to stop us from going." Izuku told Katsuki, but that made him angry so much that he was going to attack him. "WHY YOU BASTARD!" Katsuki yelled at Izuku." THAT ENOUGH BAKUGO, you know rules, no using quirks at school and if you try to attack your classmate again, then you kiss U.A goodbye if you do that again!" The teacher told Katsuki.

"Tch, whatever." Katsuki responded back to the teacher, then the school bell ring. "Well that's it for class for today, you all free to go." The teacher told the class.

* * *

**(After class)**

When all the other students left the classroom except for Izuku, Sento, Fuku and Ryuko, they in the class to finish work for today, then Ryuko and Fuku walk over to Izuku and Sento.

"Man this morning was so awesome do to a villain attack on our way to school don't you agree Izuku." Said Sento and Izuku responded back. "Yeah that battle awesome, we should do more notes before we forget okay." Izuku said then the twins come over and heard Izuku and Sento conversation that made them confuse on what Izuku and Sento were talking about.

"Oh that's right you guys weren't with us when it happened." Said sento, then Izuku started talking. "There was a villain attack this morning and me and Sento got front row seats to watch on way to school." Izuku told them that made them sad that they didn't get to see it. "Aw you guys are lucky to see and we didn't." Said Ryuko.

"Hey, we can share our notes with you guys and we can tell which heroes come." Both Izuku and Sento told them, then all four of them got out their notebooks then the boys share their notes with the twins, when they were done writing their notes and they were about to put their notebooks until someone took them out of their hands.

"You four, we are not done settle things, you four think you could be my rivals, then think again." Katsuki told them while holding their notebooks, then one Katsuki's goon spotted something on one of their notebooks. "Superheroes notes number .13, can't believe you losers are taking notes of superheroes, what a laugh hahaha." Both of Katsuki's goons laugh, then Katsuki turn back at Izuku, Sento, Ryuko and Fuku.

"Okay you guys had your fun, just gives us back our notebooks and we can be on our way okay, yeah we don't want to start trouble, so just hand over our notebooks, we work hard on those notes okay. All four asked Katsuki for their notebooks, but he ignored and try to blow up their notebooks but Katsuki felt something stop his palm from igniting a small explosion, he look around to see who stopping him, but no one is touching his arms.

"OKAY WHICH ONE OF YOU IS USING A QUIRK TO STOP ME!?" Katsuki yelled at all of them for answer but none of answers him until Izuku answer him. "That would be me Kacchan, I'm stopping you from blowing up our notes with your quirk Kacchan, you need to learn not to destroy our thing, which will get you in trouble kacchan, so I will be taking me and my friend's notebooks back from you." Izuku told him and then start walking towards him, then Izuku saw Katsuki other hand with the notes that he is almost about to ignite his palm into an explosion.

"Oh no you don't Kacchan, I won't let you!" Izuku told him, then he use super psychokinesis to pull his and friend's notebooks in time from Katsuki's hand from igniting an explosion, then Izuku pull his and his friend's notebooks to him and his friend's hands and then Izuku use his quirk to froze Katsuki and his goons in place instead of their heads, so they can talk.

"How are you doing this, Deku?" Katsuki asked Izuku. "Well if you want the answer Kacchan, you have to get it at U.A and beat me to get it, well see ya Kacchan." Izuku responded back to Katsuki, then Izuku, Sento, Ryuko and Fuku put their notebooks in their packs, then Izuku and walk out of the school and Izuku release his hold on Katsuki and his goons.

"When I get my hands on Deku, I will make him talk about his quirk." Said Katsuki.

* * *

**(Some where else in the city)**

In a different part of city, people are walking peaceful until-.

BOOM!, an explosion was heard coming from a store, than a sludge villain come from the smoke running past the civilians, the civilians started screaming.

"A VILLAIN!" Said a random civilians, the villain running with moneys hanging from his sludge body. "HAHA sorry, but this moneys is mine now!" The sludge told them.

"Where are the heroes!?" Said a random civilian. "There aren't any around here." Another random civilian answers the person, when a skinny person in baggy clothes come out a store with groceries in his left hand, he heard the civilians talking about no heroes being around, so he transform into his muscle form and answers to the two civilians.

"**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THERE IS A HERO HERE.**" Said the hero, the two civilians turn around and see the hero, their eyes widened to the hero with a smile on his face, the civilians smiled to the hero.

"**DON'T WORRIED EVERYTHING GOING TO ALRIGHT WHY, BECAUSE I AM HERE!**" The hero yelled to the crowd, then villain heard yelling from behind, he turn his head to see and what he saw made his eyes widened to the hero he saw.

* * *

(**Back with Izuku and his friends)**

Izuku, Sento, Fuku and Ryuko were walking under a small b on their ways to their homes from school, then Ryuko siad something. "So Izuku and Sento weren't you guys going to tell me how you guy got the twilight-gloves to fit on my arms just right when I didn't give you guys my arms sizes, how did you do it?" Ryuko asked them. "Well I'll let Izuku explain it to you since it was his idea anyway not mine." Sento told Ryuko, then she look at Izuku. "Well since you told us that you been having trouble with your quirk, me and Sento come up with the twilight-gloves, they help you to control your quirk, we installed few things like danger sensors, they can sense danger coming to you, when you are wearing the gloves, we put hologram-maps in the gloves, they can also scans for damage and let the A.I know how bad the damage is on the person's vitals." When Izuku told Ryuko about an A.I, that her made confuse so much, then Ryuko asked Izuku. "Izuku, what an A.I?" Then Izuku answers her question. Artificial Intelligence, that what A.I stand for Ryuko, and I forgot to show you how to turn the gloves, here I'll show you." Izuku turn her arms up, so her palms are facing up. "Here in your wrist, you press on left wrist and the gloves turn on." Ryuko press the left gloves, then the gloves come on and a hologram girl in a dress appeared from Ryuko left palm of the glove.

"Hello Ryuko, I am **VIOLET**, your personal A.I helper, if you have any questions feel free to ask me anything, but if they are personal questions, I can not answers them okay just letting you know now, I might be an A.I, but I do have emotions like you humans do." Violet told Ryuko, that made both Ryuko and Fuku surprised that the A.I, Violet has emotions like them, Ryuko look at Izuku and he said something.

"Hey don't look at me, she said it not me okay I made her to be like all humans, happy, sad, angry, love and so on okay, sometime she calls me father which told her to stop calling me that, but she won't listen to me." Izuku told Ryuko, then. "FATHER!" Violet called for him, Izuku turn to her. "Whats wrong Violet? Izuku asked her, she reply back to him. "A VILLAIN IS COMING OUR WAY RIGHT NOW!" Violet yelled at him about a villain coming his way, that made him and his friends shocked by that, so they got in fight stands and looked around but no sight of the villain. "Violet, where the villain going to come from, we don't see anywhere? Izuku asked her about the villain. "The villain coming underground." Violet told them. "Underground?" Izuku started thinking about then realize something. "THE VILLAIN COMING OUR WAY FROM THE SEWERS!" Izuku told them, but it was too late. "HAHA some skin suits for me to hide me from the hero that was chasing me, now which one of you can help me hide from the hero that chasing me?" The sludge ask one of them, then he change his mind. "NEVERMIND I'LL JUST TAKE ONE OF YOU AS MY SKIN-SUIT!" The villain yelled at them. "RUN, GUYS!" Izuku yelled at friends to run, so him and his friends run away from the villain, then Ryuko trip over her foots and fell to the ground."RYUKO/SIS!" Izuku, Sento and Fuku Called out to Ryuko, they turn around to get to her, but they were to late, the sludge villain got to her first and grab a hold of her, then use his quirk on her.

"Don't struggle kid it will only lost 45 second to take control of your body!" The sludge villain told her, Ryuko try clawing her way out, but no luck getting out of sludge villain body. "You can't get out my body made liquid, so try all you want, there no getting out." Said the sludge villain. "_I can't breath and he right I can't get out of his liquid body, even if I try too and everything becoming blurry, is this how I die, I'm sorry mom, dad, Fuku, Sento and Izuku, I'm sorry_ guys, _I guess I won't become a hero with you guys and Izuku, I'm sorry that I won't get the chance to tell you that I love you with all my heart Izuku." _Ryuko were in her thoughts, then Ryuko look at her friends and saw them running to the villain, trying to get her at of the body.

"YOU VILLAIN, YOU LET HER GO RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL FEEL MY WRATH!" Izuku yelled at the sludge villain, the villain ignored him, then the villain heard something behind him, he turn around to see, he saw it the hero come up from the sewers, the hero stomp his feet to the ground and face the villain. **"FEAR NOT CIVILIANS HOPE HAS ARRIVE BECAUSE I'M AM HERE." **The hero arrive and charge up his move at the villain.

**"TEXAS-. **the hero pull his right arm back, then Izuku said something quick to Sento. "SENTO, SHIELD QUICKLY!" Izuku warned his two friends, Sento brought up a shield as quick as possible.

**"SMASH!" **The hero punched hard, releasing insane air pressure at the villain, the villain shout at the hero. "DAMMIT I CAN'T HOLD IT TOGETHER, ALL-MIGHT I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" The sludge villain yelled at All-Might, the villain liquid body went ever everywhere and Ryuko was release of the sludge villain body, Izuku run over to catch her, so he caught her in the air, they landed on the ground safely, Izuku trying to wake up Ryuko, then Ryuko woke up coughing for air. "Don't worry Ryuko, I got you breath Ryuko, you almost die, but your okay now." Izuku told Ryuko, she fine now, Izuku told Sento. "Sento it's okay now, you can put your shield down now." Sento turn his shield off and run over to Izuku and Ryuko with Fuku. "Sis are you okay, your not hurt are you, Ryuko?" Fuku asked her twin sister if she okay. "I'm okay sis, it just everything blurry right now, my eye sight should be back to normal soon." Ryuko responded back to her twin sister.

"Thank you for saving Ryuko hero, we don't how her parents would react if they lost their daughter to a villain, so we are thankful for saving her life." Izuku thank the hero, the bulky hero heard him and turn around to face them, Izuku, Ryuko, Sento and Fuku saw the hero's face, they were surprise by the hero, who save Ryuko, their jaws open wide.

"ALL-MIGHT!" Said all four of them shout his name at the time, their faces were shocked of All-Might's face.

**"YES IT IS I, ALL-MIGHT IS HERE!" **All-Might said his name to the four teenagers, the four students were smiling in joy to see the number one hero in Japan in person, they grab their notebooks. "All-Might can we have an autograph from you please All-Might." Izuku asked for All-Might's name for him and his friends notebooks. **"SURE THINGS** **ANYTHING FOR FANS" **All-Might grab their notebooks and sign his name in their notebooks, he gave back their notes to them.

**"THOSE NOTEBOOKS HAVE GREATS DETAILS ABOUT PEOPLE'S QUIRKS AND WEAKNESS IT'S A GOOD THING THAT THE VILLAINS HAVE NOT GOTTEN THEIR HANDS ON THEM, DO YOU KIDS PLAN TO BE HEROES WITH THOSE NOTES?"** All-Might asked them, Izuku responded back to All-Might. "Yes we do plan to heroes and we plan to go to U.A, we made sure the villains never saw our notes okay." Izuku told All-Might of their future plan.

**"Well I hope you kids become greats heroes in future, the sludge villain is still unconscious, would you like to help me collect his liquid body for prison."** All-Might asked for their help, all four of them were asked by All-Might.

"SURE, WE'LL HELP YOU, ALL-MIGHT!" All four of them shouted at All-Might that made him chuckle a little, so all five of them started collecting sludge villain body and put them into a 2 Liter bottle, All-Might face the young ones. **"Thank you for your help future heroes, keep up the good jobs, work hard to become the new heroes for the future, now time to get this villain to the police station and turn him in, see you around next heroes." **All-Might compliment the four young ones and gets ready to jump to nears station, then Izuku realize something. "Ryuko isn't there something you wanted to ask All-Might about." Izuku told her that made her respond back to him. "Your right, Izuku there is something I wanted to asked All-Might about." Ryuko told him, then Sento said something quick to Ryuko.

"Go ask him then, he about to take off hurry!" Sento told her, she run over to All-Might to ask him. "All-Might wait, there something I wanted to ask YOOOOOU!" She grab hold of All-Might's leg, she screamed loud as All-Might jump off the ground, Izuku, Fuku and Sento saw All-Might leap off to a near police station with Ryuko on his leg, they screamed her name. "RYUKO, OH YOU GOT TO KIDDING ME, WE ALMOST LOST HER TO A SLUDGE VILLAIN, SHE TRYING TO GET HERSELF KILLED!" Sento shouted. "NOW NOT THE TIME TO ASK QUESTIONS SENTO, LET'S GO AFTER THEM BEFORE SHE GET HERSELF KILL!" Izuku told him, both Fuku and Sento nodded their heads, Izuku and Sento brought out their jets-boards, but Sento brought a bigger one because Fuku can't use quirk in public she would grt in trouble and her clothes would tear apart, she does not want to be naked in public, so Sento brought out a bigger cube and it transform into a bigger jet-board, he got on it. "Fuku come on, we need to hurry if we want to catch up with All-Might and Ryuko, Izuku go on ahead we'll catch up soon, this jet-board isn't build for speed like other two, we made before remember." Sento told Izuku to go on ahead, Izuku speed up his jet-board to catch up with All-Might and Ryuko.

* * *

**(With All-Might and Ryuko in the air)**

_"Wait something not right, it feel like there something on me better take look" _All-Might return from his thought, he look around until he look at his legs, he saw the girl hanging on too his leg. **"Hey what are you doing, let go little girl!" **All-Might asked Ryuko to let go of his leg, she reply back to All-Might. "ARE YOU CRAZY, IF I LET GO FROM THIS HIGH, I'LL DIE!" Ryuko told All-Might, she was right, All-Might responded back. **"OH you right, my bad young one!" **All-Might apologize to Ryuko, Ryuko said something. "Beside there something I wanted to ask you about if it's okay with you All-Might." Ryuko told All-Might, he look at her, he respond back. **"Okay until we land on a building, you'll need to keep your eyes and mouth close until land understood." **All-Might told her, she did as All-Might told her too.

All-Might look forward and felt a little bit blood coming from his mouth._ "Shit this isn't good I'm almost out of time, I better land on near building quick." _All-Might wiped the blood from his mouth as he come back from his thought.

* * *

**Chapter 3, the four heroes VS The sludge villain **

**That's it everyone enjoy the story if you guys have any quirks ideas I should put in Izuku's learning quirk I don't mind the idea but they have to be transformation and emitters types not mutants type sorry okay and don't worry Izuku will still get one for all okay so again enjoy the story everyone subscribe and comment later everyone. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter of Deku: The learning hero, sorry I took long I was just coming with new stories idea, if you guys have any stories idea, I don't mind hearing them with that said, enjoy the story everyone.**

**Chapter 3 the four vs the sludge. **

* * *

**(With All-Might and Ryuko) **

All-Might and Ryuko still in the air, then All-Might saw a building that they are about to land on, they landed safely on the roof of the building. **"Okay now you can let go my leg, we landed safely on a roof of a building now young one." **All-Might told Ryuko that she is safe now, she opened her eyes to see, then she let go of All-Might's leg, she went to throw up over side of the building in a dark alley.

**"That wasn't a good idea young one, you could have almost die a second time, you need to be-." **All-Might finish his lecture to Ryuko until they heard someone yelling at them.

"RYUKO!" Izuku yelled for Ryuko, All-Might and Ryuko saw him land his jet-board on the building's roof top, Izuku ran over to Ryuko. "Ryuko, what were you thinking, you could have gotta yourself killed again, you almost gave us a heart-attack, Ryuko." Izuku told Ryuko how worried that she made to Izuku, Sento and Fuku, she look at Izuku.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you guys and you Izuku, I didn't mean too." Ryuko apologize to Izuku, she started crying while in Izuku's arms. "It's alright the other are on their way-. Izuku was interrupt by the loud noise right behind him, he turn around and saw that it was Sento and Fuku on large jet-Board.

"Sis/Ryuko!" Sento and Fuku said at the same time, they run to her to hug her. "Are you okay sis, you almost gave us a scared are you okay?" Both of them asked her, then Ryuko look at them and responded back to them. "I'm sorry for scaring you guys, it won't happen again." Ryuko apologize to them, Fuku and Sento, they both hug her in their arms.

They all hug together and smile that Ryuko is okay. **"Well done you four, you young ones come after young Ryuko to see if she okay and with that said I must be going now, do great a job to look out for each other, with that fair way young ones." **All-Might told the four of them, then All-Might felt something on leg again, he look at his leg and saw a energy rope wrapped around his leg, he follow it back to the four young one, he saw it was young Ryuko doing it.

**"Young one can you please let go of my leg, I need to get going." **All-Might asked Ryuko, she responded back to All-Might. "I'll let go but there something I want to asked you first before you go All-Might is that okay." Ryuko told All-Might, he look back at her and responded back to her. **"No I can't stay for long I need to go now, I wish i- **Please All-Might, we can make it quick and that it okay." Ryuko interrupted All-Might, then All-Might sigh and responded back to Ryuko.

**"Alright but make it quick." **All-Might told her in an unusual tone in his voice that Izuku heard from All-Might that wasn't him self at all. "Thank you All-Might, is it possible for me to become a hero even if I can't control my quirk well?" Ryuko asked All-Might, All-Might look at her, he saw sad in her eyes, he responded back to her.

**"Of course you can be a hero with the right training of course, you'll be able to control your quirk."** All-Might told Ryuko, she started smiling and turn back to her friends, she saw them smiling as well. "Isn't this great Ryuko, you can be hero, yeah like All-Might said with the right training, you be a hero, I'm happy for sis, you should be proud, the parents will be happy for this okay." All three of them compliment Ryuko, then Ryuko look at them and responded back to them.

"Thanks guys for being there for me and believing in me." Ryuko thanks her friends then she turn to All-Might. "All-Might thank yo-." She saw the steam coming off of All-Might's body. "Um All-Might, your body giving off steam, are you okay All-Might?" Ryuko asked All-Might if he okay but no respond from All-Might, Izuku, Sento and Fuku heard Ryuko asked All-Might, so they look at All-Might, who is giving off steam from his body.

"POOF." A smoke bomb come from All-Might which made Izuku, Ryuko, Fuku and Sento cover their eyes from the smoke. "ALL-MIGHT!" All four of them yelled his name at the same time, until the smoke cleared they saw someone in front of them which made their jaws drop by someone who look skinny as bone in front of them.

"Who are you and what did you do with All-Might?!" Izuku and Sento demand an answer from the skeleton person in front of them but no respond back from him until he answer them.

"Calm down will you two and I am All-Mig-." The skeleton person started, but did no finish do to the blood coming from his mouth, they four teenagers saw the blood from his mouth, Sento went to vomit over the edge of the roof-top while look at the skeleton person in front of them.

"We did not need to see that." Izuku said, while looking at Ryuko, who is holding on to Izuku, she was looking pale at the sight of the hero, Fuku looked pale by the blood that come from the hero's mouth and she went to the edge of the roof to vomit with Sento as well.

"Do you know how guys at the pool are always sucking in, flexing and trying to look bulky?" All-Might asked the four teenagers, they nod their heads. "Well I'm like that." All-Might explaining a little bit while wiping the blood from his mouth.

We're seeing this right guy?" Sento asked, while his mind is ready to shut down from happen moments ago and he is still shocked by all this.

"yeah, we are seeing this alright, it's either that or we're having the same dream at the same time." Izuku said, while looking at the hero in front of him.

"I don't understand, All-Might is strong and bulky, he save a lot of people with a smile on his face that show no fear." Ryuko said while looking at the hero, than the hero look back, while sitting on the roof and his back to the rails and responded back to Ryuko.

"Oh there a lot fear behind my smile, you four better not post this online or babbling this to anyone okay if people found out about this, people will start to think that they can't rely on All-Might, the symbol of peace." All-Might told them, they look at each other, than look back at All-Might.

"We won't tell anyone, All-Might and we realize that there a story behind this." They told him, the hero look at them and responded back to them. "You right, there is a story behind this, I'm going to tell you four only okay." All-Might told them, he lift up his shirt, the four teenagers saw a nasty scar on his stomach, Izuku wanted to throw up from the sight of the scar but he looked pale instead, Ryuko and Fuku were holding each other, Ryuko put up an energy bubble that she didn't know that she could, Sento's body is pale from head to toes, he wanted to be sick again but he already sick by the scar.

"Pretty nasty right, I got this in a big battle five years ago, My respiratory system was basically destroy, I almost basically lost my whole stomach, all the healers and surgeries try their best to fix me, but my wound could not be fix, now do to my injury I can only do hero work for three hours a day, the rest of time, I look like this." All-Might told them while he wave both his hands at himself after three hours of hero work, the four teenagers heard what the hero said about him only doing hero work for three hours, they had sad look on their faces, then Izuku realize something else about what the hero said.

"Wait five years ago, wasn't that time when you fought Toxic-Chainsaw?" Izuku asked the hero, as Izuku turn back at All-Might, then Sento realize it just as he look back at All-Might.

"Your right that was five years ago, did Toxic-Chainsaw do that scar on you, All-Might?" Sento asked All-Might, when Sento asked a question, while Ryuko dropped her energy bubble for her and twin sister, Fuku, as they come out of the energy bubble, they were some what better while looking at All-Might.

"Impressive." All-Might said, while he was putting his shirt down and looking back at the four teenagers. "You four sure know your history and no, that punk may have landed a few hits on me, but he didn't cause this scar, most of the world never heard of this fight, I did everything to keep it under warps, I'm the guy who always smiling, the symbol of peace, people everywhere have to think that I'm never afraid." Then he said something else to them. "Honestly I smile to hide the fear inside, it just brave face I put on when the villain rate is high, the hero job is never easy." The four teenagers were shock by what they are hearing, they look back the hero. "Pro-heroes are always risking their lives to protecting those who needs protecting, the villains can not be beaten with proper power, so no I don't honestly think you can become a hero with your quirk that you can't control, your friends will have better chance being than you, sorry young one."

The hero told Ryuko that put her in total shock from hearing what the hero said, she looked down on ground in sadness. "I see, guess it was worth to try and ask the number hero in japan if i can be a hero even If I can't control my quirk well like mom." Ryuko said, then the hero heard say mom, he look back the four teenagers.

"Can ask you four something." The hero asked the four teenagers something, they nod their heads at the hero. "Are your parents pro-heroes, you four?" All-Might asked about the four teenagers's parents, they look at each other, than they nod to an agreement, then they look back at All-Might.

"Yes our parents are pro-heroes." They told All-Might that their parents are pro-heroes.

"Me and my twin sister Fuku's parents are Drago-Rex and Shinning-Star." Ryuko told All-Might, her and fuku's parents heroes names which made All-Might pale to the face from the names of Drago-Rex and Shinning-Star, he look at them, then All-Might realize that he made a mistake on what he said.

"I'm sorry for what I said moments ago, I should be more careful on what I say, maybe you can be a hero after all, your mother had a hard time controlling her quirk when me and her were in U.A, we train very hard everyday, then one day she control her quirk very well. All-Might told Ryuko, which made Ryuko and Fuku surprised by what All-Might said about their mother, they look back at All-Might. "You knew our mom back at U.A?" Fuku asked the hero, the hero nod his head at the twin sisters, they were smiling with joy.

"My parent's heores names are Nova-Wind and Maxima." Sento told All-Might which made the hero confuse by his parents heroes names were women names. "If your going to ask why my parents heroes names are women names, it's because I was an orphan, they raised me as their son, All-Might." Sento said which made All-Might and Sento's friends surprised by that.

"You didn't tell us that you were an orphan sento." Fuku said. "You guys didn't asked, and tell you guys later okay I promise." Sento told them that he will them about his past.

"Alright young one, you tell them later, now on to you, young Midoryia, what are your parent's heroes names? All-Might asked Izuku for his parent's heroes names, Izuku look back at All-Might and responded.

"Alright, my parent's heroes names are Adam Arclight and Lady-Sonia." Izuku told the hero, which made All-Might and his friend's jaws dropped by what Izuku said, Izuku look at them.

"What?" Izuku asked. "Did you say that your parent's heroes names are Adam Arclight and Lady-Sonia?" Ryuko asked Izuku, he look at her and nod his head at her.

"Adam Arclight, the number two hero and Lady-Sonia, the number 10, they are your parents, young Midoryia?" All-Might asked Izuku, Izuku back at the number one hero and responded back at All-Might. "Yes All-Might, my parents are the number 2 and number 10 pro-heroes." Izuku told All-Might that his parents are the number 2 and number 10 heroes, which shock everyone on the roof.

"Okay with that said, do you want us to tell you our quirks, All-Might?" Izuku asked the number 1 hero, but no respond from All-Might, then All-Might shake his head back to reality, All-Might look back at Izuku. "Yeah, what are your guys quirks?" All-Might asked the four teenagers about their quirks, they responded back to the hero.

"My quirk is called: **Techno-Base,** which allow me to make tech from T.V, comics and people's quirks into gears and weapons that won't kill don't worried, it also allow me upgrade old tech to new tech." Said Sento, which made All-Might impress. "Wow, impressive, do you plan to make your own company with that quirk of your?" All-Might asked Sento, Sento look back at All-Might and respond back to him. "I'm planning that, but I also want to be a hero as well, where I can do good with the tech, I make." Said Sento, All-Might nod his head, than he look at the others.

"My quirk is called: **Photon Dragon, **it's a combination of me and my twin sister parent's quirks, which allows me to transform into a glowing aqua-blue humanoid dragon that can also allow me to shoot photon energy from my mouth, also every time I transform, I destroy my clothes in the process of transforming into my humanoid glowing dragon." Said Fuku in an embarrassing tone in her voice, while her cheeks are blushing, which made All-Might confuse, than Ryuko went to All-Might and whisper something in his ear.

_"It was at the age of ten, me and the other were at the beach showing our quirks to each other where people can't see us using our quirks do to the beach being a junkyard, when it was my twin sister's turn to show her quirk to Izuku and sento, she forgot she still had her clothes on, her clothes got ripped apart when she gotta bigger, Izuku and Sento saw her transformation, than when she transform back to her human form and when I wasn't looking, Izuku and Sento accidentally saw Fuku naked, she screamed so loud I come running to her, when I got there, Izuku and Sento look away, Fuku bend her knees forward, closing her legs together and use her arms to cover her chest, she hide behind a pile of junk away from the boys, while I'll run home to get her some new clothes and I had to explain to our parent on why I had to get new clothes, I told them that Fuku destroy her clothes again." _Ryuko told the hero, which made him pale from head to toes.

"Alright then, we can move from that part okay." All-Might said.

Alright then, well my quirk is called: **Twilight manipulation,** which allows me to a lot of things like our mother can do, but I don't have much control of it yet, but Izuku and Sento made this Twilight-gloves for me to control my abilities." Ryuko told the hero, while showing the gloves to him, which made him impress by the gloves.

"Impressive, so the gloves can fit you perfectly?" All-Might asked her but Izuku responded for her instead. "Well the gloves can fit on anyone arms size, we made them to size of the person's arms size, if your arms are too big, the gloves will scan your arms size, they will stretch out to fit your arms well." Izuku told All-Might which made him Impress.

"Impressive, you four seem to Impress me so far, now you are the last one to tell me your quirk, young Midoryia." Said the hero.

"Well my quirk is like my dad, Adam Arclight, but I gave it a different name to it and it's called: **Learning, **and before you ask no, it's not a detail quirk that let me know people's strength and weakness of their quirks, it let me use their quirks as my own, but the only problem is that the half the strength of the other person's quirk is gone, I can only use half the potential of the quirk and I don't know how my dad's quirks are at their full strength or even stronger then my own quirks, I try asking him, but he doesn't stay for long he has to leave for USA. Izuku told All-Might, that made All-Might shock by his quirks half powerful, he put his left hand up to his chin and started thinking. _"One For All could help his quirks to be come stronger just like Adam Arclight's quirks, but I need to see if he the one that I been searching for years." _All-Might come out of his thought and look at the four teenagers.

"Well I hope to see you four grow into fine heroes, now I'm off to take this villain to the police station." All-Might told them, but Izuku look at All-Might's pockets and doesn't see the bottle in any of his pockets. "Um All-Might wheres the villain?" Izuku asked the hero, All-Might turn to face Izuku and responded back to him. "The villain is in my pant's left pocket, why you ask?" He asked Izuku. "Because I don't see the bottle in any of your pant's pockets." Izuku told the hero, so All-Might check all of his pockets and doesn't feel the bottle in any of his pockets.

"Crap, he not here!" All-Might yelled, the four teenagers eyes widened, then-, "BOOM!" All five of them heard an explosion, they saw smoke. "Now we know where the villain is."

* * *

**(A few moments ago) **

"What happened?" The sludge villain woke up, he still in a bottle, he look around, he saw that was still in the tunnel. "Now I remember, I was about to take control of that girl until All-Might show up, I WILL MAKE HIM PAY FOR THIS!" The sludge villain look around, he couldn't move because he saw that he was in a bottle, he struggle to get out but no luck, then he saw three teenage boys coming his way.

"You shouldn't be hard on Deku, Sento, Fuku and Ryuko, they are your friends after all Bakugou." Said one of Katsuki's goons, which made Katsuki glare at him to shut up. "I don't give damn you idiot, Deku and his three other are not stronger then me, I'm the only one at our crappy school to get into U.A high and then those four think they can be my equal, HELL NO!" Katsuki told his two goons, as he pick up a can and use his quirk explosion on the can, the can was crush and tossed a side.

"Let's not worried about that now, Bakugou, why don't we go to the arcade and play for a bit, get your mind off Deku and the other three, sound good." One of Katsuki's goons said.

"Or we could sneak in a strip club and pick up some ladies." Said the other Katsuki's goon, which made Katsuki angry as he kick a bottle. "YOU IDIOT, if we do that and get caught, there is no way that U.A will let me in and I won't be come a hero!" Katsuki told them as he look at them and saw their faces in fear as they weren't looking at Katsuki, Katsuki turn around and saw a sludge monster in front of him and smiling at Katsuki. "Nice quirk you got there, I'll gladly use it and take my revenge on All-Might!" Said the sludge villain as he grab hold of Katsuki.

* * *

**(Back to the present moment) **

"This is not good." Izuku said, Sento grab his backpack to grab goggles, he put them on them, he saw through the goggles, his eyes widened to what he saw, he turn to Izuku. "Izuku, we have a bigger problem." Sento told him, Izuku turn to him. "What's wrong, Sento?" Izuku asked him, Sento respond back to him. "It's the sludge villain and he got Bakugou." Sento told him, which made Izuku's eyes widened.

"Come on, let's get going." Izuku told his friends, which made them surprised by what he said. "Why Izuku, Bakugou is nothing but trouble to us, he been a jerk to us, he calls us names and you want to help him?" Sento asked him, Izuku turn back to Sento and responded back to him. "Yes I want to help him, Katsuki may be a jerk to us, but he doesn't deserve this suffering, I know in my heart that I want to do the right thing, we're going to be heroes right, do heroes let people die in front of them?" Izuku asked Sento, which made Sento realize what he said, he look down at the ground, then he look back at Izuku and responded back to him. "No heroes don't let people die in front them, I'm sorry for what I said, let's get going then." Sento told him, as he pull out a cube from his backpack, then he press the cube, the cube transform into a large jet-board, Sento turn to Fuku and reach out his hand to her, Fuku grab Sento's hand, Sento pull her on to his large jet-board.

"Ryuko, you coming?" Izuku asked as he pull out a cube and press it and it transform into jet-board, he on his board, Izuku turn to Ryuko. "Well I'll fly with you guys." She told Izuku as she focus on flying, her purplish-pink hair started glowing, she was lifted off the roof of the building, her eyes was flowing with twilight energy from her eyes. "Alright let's go guys!" Izuku told them, then he felt something grab his wrist, he turn to see who grabbing his wrist, he saw that it was All-Might.

"What are you doing All-might?" Izuku asked the number 1 hero, All-Might responded back to him. "Stopping you four before you guys make a mistake, you can't go there." All-Might told Izuku and his friends, they turn to face him. Why can't we go there All-Might?" Izuku asked the hero on why they can't go to the fight scene, All-Might look and responded back to him. "It's to dangerous for you four and beside you guys don't have your heroes license yet, leave this to the pro-heroes, they will handled this alright." All-Might told them.

"With all due respect All-Might, if it got that serious, it means they don't have the right heroes and besides isn't it a hero job to protect those in needs." Izuku told him, All-Might look at him and nod his head. "Alright you guys can come but no getting into that fight alright." All-Might told as he transform into his buff form.

**"Alright let's go you four." **All-Might told them. "YEAH!" All four of them yelled at the same time.

* * *

**(To when they arrived at fight scene) **

They arrived at the fight, they saw a few heroes that they recognize, heard a few people talking. "Wasn't that the villain that All-Might was chasing?" Said a random person, then a another random person talked. "All-Might here, where he is?" He asked about All-Might.

"You coward, hiding behind a child!" Said Death-Arms as he slam his fists together as he started running to the villain, then he jumped towards to punch the sludge villain, but no effect. "Stupid hero, my body made liquid, so can't hurt me!" The sludge villain told Death-Arms as the villain hit Death-Arms into a wall of a building.

"Backdraft can you do anything to put this fires out?!" Death-Arms asked Backdraft about the fire, Backdraft look at Death-Arms and as he putting the fires. "I'm trying to put them out, but he keeps making more as I put them out." Backdraft told him, which made Death-Arms clench his teeth.

"Fire and wood don't mixes together." Said Kamui-Woods. "I can't fit, the buildings, their too close to each other." Said .

"HANG ON KID, WE'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE SOON!" Said a hero, then the sludge villain laughed. "HAHAHA, I HIT THE JACKPOT, WITH YOUR BODY AND QUIRK KID, I CAN TAKE MY REVENGE ON ALL-MIGHT!" The sludge villain told Bakugou, Katsuki struggle to get out. "YOU BASTARD, I'M GOING TO SEND BACK TO THE SEWER THAT YOU CRAWLED OUT OF!" Katsuki yelled at the villain and try to use his quirk to make explosion, but little explosion didn't do much, then Katsuki started yelling. "WHY YOU-!" Before Katsuki can finish, bigger explosion come.

**"Alright, you four stay put." **All-Might the four the teenagers to stay where they are, they look at the hero. "Let me guess it also part of the law." Izuku said, but All-Might shake his head at him and responded back to him. **"No it not that, I just can't let you guys get hurt, I know you want to help and all, but you are not ready for this yet alright, let me handle this fight for now and you guys don't have your heroes's licenses yet alright." **All-Might told them, they nod their head at the hero, then All-Might turn back to the fight. **"Alright, time to-**aghh!" Right before All-Might could enter the fight, blood come out of his mouth as his transform back to his true form. "All-Might are you okay?!" All four of them asked the hero. "I'm okay you four, I use up my time limited again, great, now I can't fight like this." All-Might told them, they look at each other and nod.

"We're going to help Katsuki Bakugou." All four of them told All-Might, which made the hero surprised by their words, he look at them. "You four can't, you aren't ready for this, you just need me to give me a few minutes to recovery my strengths alright." All-Might told them, but they shake their head at him. "All-Might, he may not have a few minutes to live, you need to let us do this okay, you can do anything in your true form, if me and Izuku made something for you to hold your hero form for a while or give you back all of your organs, you lost, but we don't have the time." They told him as they were running to fight the sludge villain.

_"Could one of them be what I been searching?" _All-Might come out of his thoughts and look back at Izuku, Sento, Fuku and Ryuko running to fight the sludge villain and right pass everyone and the heroes, surprising them all. "STOP YOU IDIOTS, YOU GET YOURSELVES KILLED!" Death-Arms yelled at them to stop, the heard him and look over to who he is yelling at, the sludge villain was surprised by the four kids that he recognize. "Those brats." Said the sludge villain, when he said that, Katsuki was barely conscious, but he opened his eye, he saw Izuku, Ryuko, Sento and Fuku.

"Okay guys, you guys ready." Izuku asked his friends they turn him. "YEAH!" They yelled at him. "Alright, I'll distract the villain, Ryuko and Fuku, you two blind him and Sento, you freeze him with the freeze gun that you made." Izuku gave them the plan , they nod their head at Izuku, they did as their told. "Alright, let's go guys!"

"HEY VILLAIN, OVER HERE!" Izuku called the villain out, the sludge villain turn to face to him. "YOU MUST BE BRAVE OR REALLY STUPID TO DIE KID." Said the sludge villain. "Yeah that how I roll and besides you couldn't hit me even if you try." Izuku smack talk the villain, which made the sludge angry. "WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT, I'LL MURDER YOU FOR THAT!" The villain yelled at Izuku as he launch a attack at Izuku. "BOOM!" The attack hit him and smoke appeared. "Guess that was nothing but big words from an kid." Said the sludge villain. "Where are you aiming at?" Said a voice that made the sludge villain turn around to see that it was Izuku was still standing, but right behind him. "HOW DID YOU-!" The villain started but was interrupted by Izuku. "An Acceleration quirk, I have and by the way look behind you." Izuku told the villain to look behind, he saw two girls. "Sorry for this." They told the villain as they glow really bright. "AHHH, MY EYES, I CAN'T SEE!" The sludge villain yelled in pain as he loose his hold of Bakugou. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FOUR DOING HERE!?" Katsuki asked the four of them as he coughed the slime out of his lungs.

"Katsuki, we just can't stand by and watch you die in front of us, you want to be a hero, right Katsuki!?" Said Izuku with a smile on his face, then All-Might heard his words, which gave him the spirit to fight on, even after pushing his limit. _"We have to do something." _Both thought as All-Might started to transform. _"NO MATTER THE COST!"_

"SENTO, DO IT NOW, FREEZE HIM!" Izuku signal him. "Time to put you on ice villain." Sento told the villain as shot his ice blaster at the villain, freezing him in place.

"Ryuko, do you remember energy rope you did on All-Might's leg?" Izuku asked Ryuko if she remember, she turn to him and responded back. "Yeah I remember that, why you ask?" She asked him backed, he point at Katsuki, she look at where he was pointing. "Oh that." She realized why Izuku asked her. "Can do the same to Katsuki?" He asked her again, she turn to him and nod at him, her eyes started flowing with twilight energy as she the energy into a rope and swing it at the sludge villain's body, it went right into the villain's body, where Katsuki is, Katsuki look down at the energy rope. "GRAB IT BAKUGOU, SO WE CAN PULL YOU OUT!" Izuku yelled at Katsuki, Katsuki grab the energy rope, then Izuku, Ryuko, Sento and Fuku pull him, but they are not enough, so Izuku turn to Death-Arms.

"DEATH-ARMS, WE COULD USE SOME RIGHT NOW!" Izuku called out to him, Death-Arms heard him called out to him. "I'M COMING HANG ON!" He yelled at them as he started running to them and help them pull Katsuki out of the sludge villain's body. "Once we're done here, we are going to have a long chat about this!" Death-Arms told them. "You pros can scald us later for this okay, NOW PULL!" Izuku told him, they pull with all their might, but then the sludge villain regain his sight, he saw that the four teenagers and Death-Arms were pulling an energy rope, he attack them and send Death-Arms flying back to the other heroes.

"DEATH-ARMS, ARE YOU OKAY!?" Kamui-Woods asked the punching hero if was okay, Death-Arms look at Kamui-Woods and responded back to him. "Yeah I'm fine, but don't worried about me, SAVE THE KIDS, HE'LL KILL THEM!" Death-Arms ordered.

"YOU FOUR HAVE BEEN A PAIN IN THE ASS, ALL DAY, NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU FOUR TO DIE!" The sludge villain yelled in an anger tone in his voice, the four teenagers won't have time to dodge the attack, they saw a hero that they recognize and it was All-Might that they saw.

**"I'm really am pathetic." **He told them that he was ashamed of himself for his action, he took the attack on himself, which surprised the four teenagers that got hit instead of them, they look at All-Might.

"ALL-MIGHT!" Izuku, Ryuko, Sento and Fuku yelled his name which they are surprised to see him still fighting and alone no less. **"I shouldn't have let you teenagers fight my battles, I was not living up to my words as a hero, PROS ARE ALWAYS RISKING THEIR LIVES TO PROTECT OTHERS IN NEEDS."** He told them while blood spraying from his mouth, **"THAT'S A HEART OF A TRUE HERO!" **All-Might got free and ready to attack the villain.

DAMN YOU ALL-MIGHT!" Said the sludge villain as he was about to attack the hero, All-Might grab hold of Katsuki's wrist and swing him out the sludge villain's body, while Sento brought out a fingerless gauntlet, he put it on his left arm as he put on, he press the button on the palm, which made an energy shield from halo 4 the game. "Get behind me!" Sento told his friends but only Fuku and Ryuko were behind him, while Izuku place a twilight shield in front of him, he couldn't make a barrier around him because he knew that twilight manipulation was half strong, so he made a shield instead.

**"DETROIT-"** All-Might started. **"SMAAAAAAASH!" **All-Might send out a powerful punch that blew the sludge villain away and sending a big shock-wave that made a tornado that blew away the fires, was covering the civilians with her arms, then a crack was made on Izuku's twilight shield, he saw that wasn't going to hold, then his shield finally shatter. "Uh-oh." Said Izuku, then Izuku went flying, Ryuko saw him flying. "IZUKU!" She yelled his name as was going at 's forehead, Fuku and Sento heard her yelled, they turn and saw Izuku flying, Backdraft and Kamui-Woods saw him, they use their quirks to catch him before he hits in the head. "NO, DON'T USE YOUR QUIRKS!" Sento yelled at Backdraft and Kamui-Woods to not use their quirks, but Sento was to late to stop them, their quirks grab hold of Izuku, then Izuku regain consciousness, Izuku look at something in front of him, then felt something warpped around him, he look around and saw wood and frozen water around him, he looked down and saw that it was 's face, Izuku realize something now, he in front of 's forehead and his gem just flicker a few light that he can feel any no one else.

* * *

**(After the fight)**

Izuku, Ryuko, Sento and Fuku were being scald by Death-Arms and Kamui for their reckless actions, while Katsuki was being praised by a hero for holding on for while, Katsuki didn't listen to the hero that praising him, instead he look over to Izuku, Ryuko, Sento and Fuku being scalded by Death-Arms and Kamui-Woods, then he look down depressed.

"Do you idiots have a death wish or something, you could have gotta yourselves kill do that reckless action yours, never do that again." Kamui-Woods scalded them.

"You four have no reason to get in a fight and risk your lives like that, you four can't just put yourselves in dangers places like that." Death-Arms scalded them as well.

The four teenagers wanted to say something, but they know that they will be in more trouble then they are already in, even they already knew that they did the right thing to help. "Pardon me." They heard a hero coming up them, they saw that it was Backdraft, he come right to them, then standing right in front of Sento. I'm wondering if I can get your name young man."

"Who, me?" Sento asked as he pointed at himself, Backdraft nod his head at Sento, he responded to Backdraft. "I'm Sento Yamada." Sento told his name to the firefighter hero.

"Awesome, Sento," Izuku started. "Backdraft wants to talk to you about something. "It must be real important to have someone like him talk to you, Sento." Said Fuku with a smile on her face.

"Yamada huh, so your the son of Nova-Wind, the pressure wind heroic and Maxima, the armor energy hero." Said Backdraft that made Sento surprised by how Backdraft knew his moms, he look up at Backdraft. "You know my two moms?" Sento asked Backdraft, he responded back to him. "Of course I do, your mother Maxima, she was going to every support company to get her tech armor and stun blaster upgraded, but every support company keep telling her it's impossible to upgrade her gears, she goes home to Nova-Wind all depressed, Nova-Wind calls me and we have a chat about something, then one day, Nova-Wind take Maxima to an orphanage in their hero suits, I have a friend a who works there, I told her that two female married heroes were coming, she saw them, she saw that Maxima wasn't happy that she was orphanage, she asked Nova-Wind, why they were there, Nova-Wind told her that was someone who could help her with the upgrades on her suit and blaster, Maxima asked Nova-Wind again, Nova-Wind told her to wait and see when they got in, my friend showed them to the children that were playing with their quirks, the caretaker at the orphanage, snapped her fingers which send a pulse wave in the orphanage that got the children to not use their quirks in the orphanage, she a hero and a caretaker, which why villains never come near her do to her quirk: Pulse waves, she can send out pulse waves from her feet, the palm of her hands." Said Backdraft, which made Sento realize what Backdraft said. "The orphanage, was it called: The Pulse Cared-House?" Sento asked the firefighter hero about the orphanage's name, Backdraft responded back to Sento. "Yes it is, why you ask?" Backdraft asked him, Sento answer him back. "Because I use to live there, when I was four and that's when my quirk manifest, then I started building a robotic dog for a friend that Robo-Rex, then after a few months, I'll build a hologram T.V to watch you heroes fight and rescue, then one day two female heroes come, one of them was in light-purple tech armor come up to me and kneel down to one knee and asked me, what you got there, I told her that it was a hologram T.V and I explained to her that I build it so I can watch you heroes fight, protect and rescue, she was impressed by how my quirk, she asked me again, if you could upgraded my suit, that was the question that she asked me about, I told her if I can see the design of her suit, she and Nova-Wind come back the next day, she gave me the design plans of her armor, in a few hours after making a few changes to the armor's design plans, I gave her design plans of her armor back to her, she took a good look at the plans for her upgraded armor, she was impressed by the changes of the design for her upgrades, her and Nova-Wind's eyes widened to the upgrades that they saw, they turn to me and told me that they will be back in a few weeks and after a few weeks, Maxima and Nova-Wind come back in their upgraded suits and gears from a support company, they went too, Maxima come flying from the air in her upgraded armor that have bird like wings on her and her armor's boots have jets-boots that allows her fly in the air and her stun blaster have two modes, sniper mode and rapid fire mode, Maxima was happy to have her upgrades, then Nova-Wind's costume was new and improve, her costume was a skintight with high heels boots and with a long female coat styles with a hoodie that they were all blue with wind blow marks on her costume, I'll saw the upgraded version of their costume, armor and gears that I made changes to the design plans, they talk to Care-Sound, the Pulse Care hero, then after they talk, Maxima and Nova-Wind look at me as they took their mask and helmet, they revealed their faces to me, I saw them, Maxima's face was beautiful with blue spiky hair with black tips along with aqua eyes and as for Nova-Wind, she put her hood down and took her mask off, her eyes were blue and as her hair was long down to her neck and it was white as snow, them and the caretaker come up to me and asked me, would you like to come live with us, that was the question they ask me, then I asked them why, is it because of my quirk, they shake their head at me, they told that they wanted a child, but they couldn't do to a villain, they want to the doctor, the doctor told them and explained why one of them couldn't give birth to a child, they were sad, then after all that, I wanted to think first, so I asked the other kids, should I go with live with them?, I asked that question to the other kids at the orphanage, they said the same thing, that I get to live with pro-heroes, I was depress by that, then a girl with short black hair and purple eyes told me, they want a child that they could love not just that they want your quirk, they want to love you with all their heart, that what the girl with black hair and purple eyes said, I was surprised by that, then I want to them and said yes to them, they were in tears of joy that they have a child to love." Sento told Backdraft his story, which made his friends surprised by that.

"That was great story kid, with the tech you make, you can make a great inventor, a business maker and a support company." Said Backdraft, Sento look up at him and responded back to him.

"Well, you see, Backdraft," Sento started talking as he taking a deep breath, "I want to be a hero to use the tech that I make to protect people, I do want to make my own company for sure to help heroes and police with villain and to bring advance technology into the modern world of the quirks, but I want to help as well, and as for the ice blaster and the energy shield gauntlet, I make those out of parts that I can find, my mothers are heroes, yes, but the parts that I need are far beyond what we can buy, even if they are well known heroes." Sento told Backdraft, he look at Sento and responded.

"I think you can, Sento Yamada." Said Backdraft, which was surprising to Sento as he look up at Backdraft along with Izuku, Fuku and Ryuko, while Death-Arms and Kamui-Woods were looking at Backdraft like he was crazy or something.

"Did you not hear what the young one just said to you, Backdraft." Said Kamui-Woods. "The teenager can't just make tech with junks that he can find laying around on the ground." Death-Arms told Backdraft, then Backdraft responded. "Which why he'll need a sponsors." Backdraft told them as he write something on a piece of paper, then gave the paper to Sento. "Here is my number if you need some financial add to get the items you need." Backdraft told Sento which stun him as he took the paper that Backdraft gave to him.

Sento got up and bow to Backdraft that would help Sento with the items that he needs. "T-Thank you, Backdraft, this mean a lot to me and my friends, again thank you." Sento thank Backdraft, he responded back to Sento. "No problem, later future heroes." Backdraft told the four teenagers as he left them.

"Okay, that was so awesome, you got Backdradft, who wants to sponsor you Sento, isn't this great or what." Said Fuku, which made Sento respond to her. "You got that right, this the best day of my life." Sento told her.

"Backdraft must think you were awesome today." Izuku told Sento, he nod his head. "Yeah no kidding, you did great Sento." Ryuko compliment him, Sento responded back to his friends. "Thanks you guys, you guys are greats friends." Sento compliment his friends, they were responded back to him. "Your Welcome Sento, that's what friends are for right!" All three of them told him at the same time.

The two heroes that were scalding them sighed, seeing that the four teenagers were good kids that were trying help, the four of them need to think more careful and less recklessly. "I see now you four were trying to help a friend," Kamui-Woods started talking getting the four teenagers's attention. "But you four need to be more careful in the future next time." Kamui-Woods told them. "Yes," Death-Arms agreed with Kamui-Woods. "You four need to think more careful, we can not condone recklessness in the heroic business, that's a major way to losing your lives and not only yourselves but the people that you are trying to protect, Understood."

"YES SIR!" The four teenagers replied to them with seriousness on their faces as Death-Arms and Kamui-Woods left the four teenagers, then unknown to the four teenagers, Katsuki was glaring at them and starting to remember what Izuku said. _"You want to be a hero right!?" _That question been echoing in Katsuki's mind as he was still glaring at them, which made him angry.

* * *

**(A few hours later with Izuku and his friends)**

Izuku, Ryuko, Sento and Fuku were walking on their way to Izuku's home, until Sento said something to his friends. "You know, we never got the chance to apologize to All-Might for the recklessness that we did, right?" Sento asked his friends, they Responded back to him.

"Your right, we never did, but he was swarmed by reporters, so we didn't want to invade that, we can send an apology message to him through his websites when we get to my house." Izuku told them which made Sento and the twin confuse by that, Sento look at him. "I'm sorry," Sento started, "Your house, why would need to go to your house, Izuku?" Sento asked him, Izuku was about to answer him until.

"GEM-HEAD, TWIN LIGHT-SHOWS AND TECH-NERD!" A voice shouted at Izuku, Sento, Fuku and Ryuko, they turn around and saw Katsuki running to them. "Kacchan/Katsuki?" All four teenagers asked, Katsuki stopped and was catching his breath. "Listen you four..." Katsuki started, "I never asked you four for help...So don't think you four can look down on me! YOU FOUR GOT THAT! I WAS FINE ON MY OWN! YOU FOUR ARE JUST LOOSER WITH QUIRKS THAT AREN'T STRONGER THEN MINE! YOU GOT A PERSON WITH A GEM ON HIS FOREHEAD THAT DOES NOTHING, A PERSON WITH A QUIRK THAT'LL HURT PEOPLE AROUND HER, HER TWIN WITH A QUIRK THAT RIPS APART HER CLOTHES WHEN SHE TRANSFORM AND A TINKER THAT WON'T BE MAKING IT AS D-LISTER! YOU FOUR DIDN'T SAVE ME! YOU FOUR DID NOTHING...! SO DON'T YOU FOUR FORGET IT..!" Katsuki turn around and walked away from them. "I OWE YOU FOUR NOTHING, YOU GOT THAT!"

All four teenagers were sweating like crazy and confused by what just happened. "What just happened now?" Izuku asked his friends, only Sento responded back to him. "I don't know man." Sento told him truthfully, while Ryuko and Fuku were shaking. "But Kacchan is right you know," Izuku started, "he doesn't owe us anything.

"We were just doing the right thing like a hero would do." Said Ryuko, her friends look at her, she started blushing. "You got that right sis." Said Fuku.

"Well let's get to my house, my mother must be waiting for us for something." Izuku told them, which made Sento realize something and look at Izuku. "That's right, you were about to tell us why your mom wants us to come until Bakugou interrupted you." Said Sento, Izuku responded back to him.

"After we battle the sludge villain, I got a called from my mother, telling me to bring my friends to the house, she saw the lives news and called me to bring you guys, for some reason your parents are there as well guys, which is why we shouldn't keep them waiting." Izuku told his friends which made their eyes widened.

"WE ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" All there yelled at the same time, then Izuku responded to calm them down. "My mom told me that we are not in trouble," they were surprised by that and they look at Izuku. "Hey I was surprised myself when she said that okay." Izuku told them.

* * *

**(when they arrived at Izuku's home)**

"MOM, We're here." Izuku called out to her." I'm in the living-room with the other parents Izuku." His mother told him, he and his friends went to the living-room, they saw Sento's mothers on the right side of Inko Midroyia and the twin's parents were on the left side of Inko. "H-Hi mothers." Sento said to his mothers, they look at him. Then the twin looked at their parent, their parents look back them. "Hi mom and dad." Said Ryuko and Fuku at the same time. "Hi mother." Izuku said to his mother, who was looking at him.

"Why don't guys introduce yourselves to the other parent, while we wait for one person to show up." Inko told them, they did just that. "Hi, I'm Izuku Midroyia, it's nice to meet Ryuko and Fuku's parents." Izuku told the parents of Ryuko and Fuku, they got up to shake his hand, the man was tall, he has black spiky hair with red tip, he is wearing red sleeveless hoodie with a dragon on the front, he also wearing grey fingerless-gloves with black scale lines that go to his elbows and he was also wearing blue jeans and black combat boots with red dragon scales lines on them. Hello Izuku Midroyia, I'm Issei Belladonna and this is my wife." Issei introduce himself to Izuku as he turn to his wife, she is wearing a blue dress with stars streaming down her dress and wearing aqua high heel boots, her hair was white with blue stream in her hair. "Hello, I'm Luna Belladonna." she introduce herself to Izuku. After Izuku and twin's parents were done introducing each other, they went to Sento Yamada. "Hello I'm Sento Yamada." Sento Introduce himself to Issei and Luna Belladonna. Hello Sento Yamada. Said Issei Belladonna. "It's nice to meet you, Sento Yamada. Said Luna Belladonna.

After the introducing of Ryuko and Fuku's parents, they now turn to the two married women, they got of to introduce themselves to Izuku, Ryuko and Fuku. Hello Izuku Midroyia, Ryuko Belladonna and Fuku Belladonna, I'm Tikki Yamada and this is my wife." Said Tikki, who is wearing a purple tank-top and wearing Blue jeans and heir was blue with black tips just like what Sento's Story. Hello you three, I'm Korra Yamada, it's nice to meet you three." Korra told them, she is wearing a white dress with blue high heel boots, she also wearing blue long sleeve-gloves that go to her elbows and she also have long white as snow hair. "It's nice meet you two as well." Said Izuku, Ryuko and Fuku as they bow their heads to them.

After all the Introducing was done, "Ring!" The doorbell was heard by the nine people. "Oh, that much be him, I will get it, you guys stay sitting." Inko told them as she got up to answer it, her body still hot when Izuku was four, her hair is tie in a long pony tail then a ball style, she is wearing a dark blue dress that goes down to the floor, she not wearing anything on her feet, she went to the door and open it, she saw her new guest that just come. "Oh you made," Inko stated, "come on in my friend." Inko told her new guest, he come in, both Inko and her new guest come into the living-room, Izuku, Sento and the twin turn around to see Miss,Midoryia new guest, when they saw her new guest, their eyes widened to the guest, he is wearing a white shirt, he wearing green pants, he also have blonde hair.

'ALL-MIGHT!" All four of them yelled his name at the same time, the hero responded back. **"I AM HERE!"** All-Might told them as he look at them, their jaws dropped. "How did you get away from all those reporters?" Izuku asked the hero, he looked at Izuku and responded back to him. **"Young Midoryia, I stand for justice, not sound bits, Because I AM ALL-MI-" **just before the hero could finish, he transform back to his true form and blood coming from his mouth, Inko saw that and yelled at him. "DAMMIT, TOSHINORI, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO USE PAPER-TOWELS, NOW I HAVE TO CLEAN THE BLOOD OFF MY FLOORS!" Inko yelled at him as she smack him on the head hard.

"Sorry Inko, I use paper-towels from now." He told Inko, she responded back to him. "You better or I make that injury, 10 times worse then it was before and I have new toys that I would love to use on the number 1 hero, you got it!" She threatened him, everyone in the living-room had a shiver down their spines, Toshinori responded to her. "YES MA'AM!"

After Inko cleaned the blood of the floor, Izuku looked at All-Might and something. "So what brings you here All-Might?" Izuku asked the hero, All-Might turn to him and responded back to Izuku. "Well young Midoryia, the reason I'm here, is because of you four teenagers." The hero told him as he look at the four teenagers, they look at each other confused by All-Might. "Us why?" All four them asked at the same time. "Before I answer that, I'm going ask you four something, is that alright with you four?" All-Might asked them, the four teenagers nod their head at All-Might. "What made you four go into the fight with the sludge villain today?" The hero asked the four teenagers, they responded to his question. "We don't know, our bodies move on their own without thinking and we didn't hesitate either." Said All four of them truthfully to All-Might, he smile at them. "Great answer you four, heroes's bodies usual move before they can think and when I saw you four and decided to make one of you to be my successor to inherited my quirk as your own. Toshinori told them which made them look at each other with an confuse look on their face, then look back at the hero.

"I'm sorry," Izuku started, "What did you mean inherit your quirk?" Izuku asked the hero, Izuku's friends look at the number 1 hero and asked him as well. "How do we inherit your quirk?" Said the other three teenagers at the same time.

"Listen young ones," All-Might started, "I'm not going to force you to do this, these are your choices, do you four accept my offer or not?" The hero asked them, but they are still confuse by All-Might, they look at each others again. "Do you guys know what he is talking about?" Izuku asked his friends, they look at him and respond to him. "I don't know what he talking dude." Said Sento. "We are just as confuse as you two." Fuku added. "Took the words right out of my mouth sis." Said Ryuko.

"There are a few things that people don't know about my abilities," All-Might started explaining things to them, they look back the hero. "Journalist always try to guess my quirk is some sort of super strength or invulnerability, when people at the in the interviews asked about my quirk, I always make a joke to dodge the question, people of the world need to think that their symbol of peace was natural born hero like any other heroes or quirk user, but I was not born with this quirk, there was nothing natural about my abilities, I was never born with this quirk, it is a scared torch that is pass down to me from someone else." The hero told them, it made their eyes widened.

"Someone pass on a quirk to you?" All four teenagers asked the hero in shock, not understanding what the four teenagers are hearing from what the number 1 hero has told them about his quirk. "No way..."

"Yes way," the hero said to them,"and one of you four teenagers can be next to have my ability with your quirk."

"Now, hold on," Izuku started, "this is a lot of process to take in right now." Izuku told the hero.

"It is a lot to take in like Izuku said, people said that there was debates about what your quirk can do, but no one has found out what your quirk can do, it's one of the biggest mysteries in the world." Said Sento as him and Izuku goes on muttering, causing the people in the living-room expect for Ryuko, Fuku and Izuku's mother which she has gotten use to the muttering of Izuku, they started sweating like crazy.

All-Might look at the twin and asked them. "Have they always be like this?" They look at All-Might and responded to him. "Sadly yes, but you'll get use to it soon."

All-Might sweated like crazy again and looked back at the two teenage boys. "Okay.. it sound like you two are thinking too much on the whole inheriting thing... The hero told the boys but they continue muttering and not listing to All-Might, he then started to yell at them. "YOU TWO STOP NERDING OUT ALREADY!" That got the two boys attention, they looked back at the number one hero. "You two will need to adjust yourselves and accept the truth, I can transfer my quirk to someone else, and that's just one of the fraction of my quirk's secret ability and the true name of my quirk is called: **One. For. All."**

"One-For-All?" All four teenagers asked at the same time.

"One-For-All: One person improves the power, then that person passed it down to the next person, One-For-All continues to build up as it's pass on to the next person." All-Might continue explaining his quirk to the four teenagers. "This is the power that allowed me to save those in need of a hero, that is the truth behind my powerful strength."

"Do you think that we're up for the task?" Izuku asked All-Might.

"Can we really be up for it?" The twin Belladonna sisters asked at the same time.

"Why do you think that we are worthy for the One-For-All quirk?" Sento asked as well.

"I was on a hunt for an worthy successor for a long time now," All-Might answered them and continue explaining his reason to them. "When I saw you four teenagers jump into action while I was watching from the sidelines, you four may be a powerhouse, a fanboy with half the strength of the quirks that he learns from people, an inventor, an power timing fluctuating girl, and an glowing transforming humanoid dragon girl, but you four teenagers try to save the boy, you four acted like true heroes today." What the hero said started to make Ryuko cry, the other three went to comforted her with a group hug.

"Do you guys want to talk about this in my room before we give All-Might our answers?" Izuku his friends, they did not respond back to him, they nod at each other without Izuku knowing, then they look at Izuku. "I'm good with my quirk; techno-base, I want to help with the tech that I make okay." Sento told him, then the twin added. "We are good with our quirks; twilight manipulation and photon dragon, Ryuko and I still need more training, I still need clothes that can stretch without destroying the clothes that I wear, and I still need to control my quirk just like mom."

All three said at the same time to Izuku. "You should take it and with One-For-All that should boost all 40 quirks that you have now."

"Wait, you have 40 quirks now Izuku?" Inko asked her. "When did this happen?" Izuku turn to his mother and responded. "It happened today actually, when All-Might punched the sludge villain, I put up a weak twilight shield in front of me, so I wouldn't get hit by the punch full power but turn out the shield didn't hold well, I was send flying right at the third female hottest hero, Kamui-Woods and Backdraft used their quirks to catch me before I hit , but my gem was too close to her forehead, then my gem glowed three times today do to them." Izuku told his mother, Inko looked at the number one hero, All-Might saw her staring at him, he started sweating from her glare and her deadly aura. "All-Might, you did WHAT!" Inko yelled at him. "YOUR A DEAD MAN!" All-Might gulped as he started running but was stop by kitchen knifes that are in front of him, All-Might knows that he can't dodge Inko's quirk.

"Mom, it's not his fault, me and my friends went to the fight in the first places, and my quirks aren't strong like dad's remember." Izuku told his mother, Inko sighed as she put her knifes back in her kitchen, All-Might was relief that Izuku saved him again, he was about to thank him but. "Don't if I were you," Izuku pointed up in front of All-Might. "Because my mother can change her mind easily, truth me, she can." Izuku told him, All-Might gulped.

"Okay with all that's done," Izuku started. "As for your offer All-Might, I'll gladly accept it." All-Might responded back to him. "Wow no hesitation, we'll start tomorrow at Dagoba beach, I will send you the location to your phones." After All-Might gave his number to the four teenagers, they look at the location on their phones and they realize the location, they looked back at All-Might. "We know this location." All four of them said at the same time. "Wait, you four already know this place?" All-Might asked them, they looked back at All-Might and responded. "Yeah this is the place that look like a junkyard that we told you about and the incident part." Ryuko told the hero, which made All-Might realize the incident that Ryuko told him about. "Oh that right you guys did tell me that part." Said All-Might

"Okay, with that done," Inko started. "It's dinner time everyone, All-Might, would you like to stay for dinner, there a enough for all of us." Inko offer All-Might to dinner, he responded back to her. "Sure, I'll stay for a bit."

After everyone grabbed their foods, Inko use her quirk to grab the remote, she turn on the T.V to the news, when she turn to the news, the news is on lives news. "This is a live battle between the number two hero, Adam Arclight and a villain that just destroy half of the city of New York." Said a reporter of New York, Which made everyone in Midoryia house shock to the damage of the buildings in New York. "Adam Arclight seem to badly injured while still holding he own against this mysterious villain that seem to wear some sort of tuxedos to a battle, but the villain doesn't seem to have a scratch on him, he is wearing form of mask." Said the reporter, when the camera zoomed in on the fight, All-Might saw the villain, his eyes widened, when he the saw the villain. "It can't be." Said All-Might, everyone in the living-room heard him. "All-Might, do you know that villain who battling my dad?" Izuku asked the hero about the villain, All-Might and responded back to Izuku.

"Yes young Midoryia, I do know that villain, his name is ALL-FOR-ONE." All-Might told him in an angry tone in his voice, he placed his plate down on the table and clenched his fists tight to make them bleed and with an angry face that scaring the four teenagers. "Toshinori, your scaring the kids!" Inko told Toshinori, which made him snap out of his angry emotion, he looked at the kids with fear on their faces. "I'm sorry, I lost control my emotions." Toshinori apologized to the four teenagers, they look at the hero.

"It's okay All-Might, you gotten angry about the villain that's named All-For-One, you don't have to tell us about yet, for right let's just watch the battle for now and be ready for when we have to face him in the future." Izuku told the number 1 hero, Toshinori smile at Izuku and thought to himself. _"Young Midoryia, you will be the greats symbol of peace after me, look like I find the perfect successor for One-For-All." _

Everyone continue watching the battle between Adam and All-For-One. "This battle has been going for a while now, Adam is down on the ground not moving and the other heroes that were helping the number 2 hero are down, as for the villain, he is walking to the number 2 hero." Said the reporter, that made Izuku gasp to his father that is down by AFO.

* * *

**(At the battle Adam and AFO) **

With Adam down on the ground in pain by AFO. "You know Adam, you lasted longer then other heroes before you." Said AFO, Adam was still in pain trying to say something to AFO. "W-Who a-are y-you?" Adam asked AFO in pain tone in his voice as he coughed blood, AFO responded back to the hero on the ground in pain.

"I am All-For-One," AFO started telling the number 2 hero as he aim his right hand at Adam. "Do you have any last words Adam Arclight, before I put you down?" AFO asked the Adam Arclight, the number 2 hero responded to the villain. "Three words for you," Adam telling AFO. "It's. Your. Turn." Said the number 2 hero as he closed his eyes for the final blow from AFO.

AFO blasted an powerful air blast at Adam Arclight, ending the number 2 hero. "Those words remind of old hero that I killed before, oh well time to go, Kurogiri." AFO called him, then a dark swirling portal appeared in front of him, AFO walk in the portal, then the portal disappeared.

* * *

**(Back at Midoryia's house) **

Everyone in the living-room saw the horror that Adam Arclight die on the news, the women cover their mouth do to that Adam Arclight is dead, they started crying in lost of the number 2 hero, Inko fell to her knees do to the lost of her husband, Issei hit his fist's on the wall hard cracking the wall, All-Might grind his teeth together, the teenagers cried for the lost the number 2 hero, Adam Arclight, as for Izuku cried for the lost of the number 2 and a father.

"Dad." Izuku started thinking about his dad, Ryuko went to hug, and started saying something. "Your father will always be a part of you in this gem of yours, Izuku." Said Ryuko cheering Izuku up, he look at her and responded back to her. "Thanks Ryuko, you always be there for me." Said Izuku, Ryuko blushed from his words.

"Hey All-Might," Izuku started asking the number one hero. "How soon can we start training for OFA?" All-Might look at Izuku and responded back to him. "Tomorrow, at 7 am." All-Might told him as he saw Izuku snapped. "Let's make 5:30 am All-Might." Izuku told the number one hero he want it to be early, which made All-Might confuse by that, which made him asked Izuku. "Um why make it early, young Midoryia?" Izuku look at the symbol of peace and answered him. "Because I want to get into U.A high by pushing myself to the limit." Said Izuku as he got up from the floor and pop his knuckles. "But I don't want revenge for my father, I want to AFO away for good, It's what's my dad would have wanted me to do." Izuku told the number 1 hero.

"Alright then, we'll begin at 5:30 AM tomorrow, you have to wake up early and meet me at the beach." All-Might told Izuku, he nod his head in response as he went to place his plate in the kitchen sink.

"Well I will see you four teenagers at the beach tomorrow for your training," All-Might told them as started transforming in bulky form. "Well I must be going now and **I see at beach, you tomorrow teenagers." **As All-Might left the house, the Belladonna family was next to leave. "Thank you for inviting us Inko and sorry for the lost of your husband." Lung told her, Inko reply back to her. "It's alright Lung, this how the world works." Lung nod her head in response. "We'll see you guys at the beach tomorrow." The twin told Izuku and Sento, the boys nod their heads at them. "This is the start of our new lives, let's not waste it okay." Said Izuku, the other nod their at Izuku words. and with that the Yamada family left the house leaving just Izuku and his mother Inko. "Your father would be proud of you on how much you grown Izuku." His mother told her son, Izuku started cry again and reply to his mother. "This is only the beginning of our new lives with me and my friends." Said Izuku, he thought to himself. _"So I can be ready for AFO and put him in prison for good for the rest of his lift." _

**Next chapter Training for U.A. **

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry I took long, this chapter of the story where Izuku snap and AFO making an appearance this story early. **

**If you guys have quirks idea that would be good for Izuku's learning quirk I don't mind giving it to Izuku. **

**See you time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Training For U.A**

**Hey everyone I'm not good with this again okay so enjoy chapter 4 everyone. Don't worry I'm still working on the other stories for you guys to read okay enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 Training For U.A**

**(Day of training) **

Izuku was meeting up with his friends at the junkyard beach where All-Might, Izuku saw someone sitting on the ground holding their knee that was scraped, he walk over to the person, when he got over there, he saw that the person is a girl, she has black hair that's is in a ponytail, she is also wearing a red skirt, blue shoes and wearing a blue shirt with Adam Arclight name on it, Izuku saw it, he look at the girl and said something to her. "You okay?" Izuku asked the girl, she look up at him and responded back to him. "I'm fine just scraped my knee a bit, but I will be okay soon." She told Izuku as he pull something out of his backpack, he place it on the girl's knee it started glowing green, then the girl gasp to her knee healing, she check it to see if it dream that her knee, she wasn't dreaming, her knee is heal to the device that Izuku place on her knee, she look at him. "How did you do that and what was that device that you have?" She asked him, Izuku look at her and respond to her.

"It was one of my quirks, techno-base, it allows me to make technology from T.V shows, comics and people's quirks and it also allows me to help improve people's quirk problem," Izuku explained one of his quirks to her. "And this device that I have, it's called healing generator type 2." She got up off the ground and look at Izuku. "Thank you for healing my knee, by the way, I am Momo Yaoyorozu." She told Izuku her name, Izuku responded back to her. "I'm Izuku Midoryia."

"Well Midoryia, thank you for healinng my knee again," Momo started. "So what do you plan on doing today Midoryia?" She asked what Izuku plan on doing today, Izuku responded to her. "I'm going to a beach that is a junkyard that people dump things on the beach and do some training there, so I can get into U.A." Izuku told Momo, she realize something. "I'm going to U.A as well." Said Momo. "Are you going through the entrance exam?" Izuku asked her, then Momo shacked her head at him. "No, I'm going through recommendation." Momo told Izuku.

When Izuku and Momo are walking to the junkyard beach, Izuku look Momo and asked her something. "So Yaoyorozu," Izuku started asking soemthing. "Are you a fan of Adam Arclight, the number 2 hero?" Momo look at Izuku and responded to him. "Yes I was, I look up to him, Adam Arclight, he always saving people just like All-Might, I looked up to him the most, you can say I am a fangirl of Adam Arclight, why you ask?" Momo asked him, Izuku look at her with tears in his eyes, Momo saw them, she gasp to the tears as she cover her mouth. "Because I saw the lives news last night, the battle was between Adam Arclight and a monster villain that kill the number 2 hero." Izuku told her, which made Momo gasp even more then usual, she look at Izuku.

"Was Adam Arclight, your idol as well?" Momo asked Izuku, he look back Momo and answered truthfully. "The number 2 hero was more then an Idol to me, he was my father." Izuku told Momo that the number 2 hero is Izuku's father, Momo's eyes widened do to the facts that Izuku is the number 2 hero's son. "Oh my god, Midoryia, I'm sorry about your dad and I didn't realize." Momo told Izuku, he reply back to her. "It's okay, you didn't know that you were talking to the son of Adam Arclight, to tell you the truth, I only met him at the age 4, he smile at me then he place his forehead on mine, then he left, six later he come back, me and my parent had a family time together for a few hours until he left again." Izuku told her about his father, she started crying for Izuku's lost. "Izuku, I'm sorry for lost." Momo apologize to him, Izuku reply to her. "Don't worry about it Yaoyorozu, this is how the hero society works okay, we're humans, not gods." Izuku told her that everyone are not gods, she nodded her head in agreement.

"Your right, we're humans with unknown powers that we calls quirks, they don't make us gods, some of us think we are gods." Said Momo that made Izuku agree with her. "Speaking of quirks," Momo started. "Right before you said techno-base, what did you mean "it was one of my quirks" are you telling me that you have more then one quirk?" She asked Izuku about his quirk, he reply back with the truth. "Yes I do have more then one." He told Momo, which made her asked him again. "So how many quirks do you have exactly?" Izuku answered her back. "A totally of 40 quirks." When he said that, it made Momo shocked by how many quirks that Izuku have in him. "You have that many quirks inside you, do you know the names of them?" Momo asked him about the names of the quirks, Izuku responded to Momo.

"The names of the 40 quirks that I have are called, Learning, twilight-manipulation, techno-base, photon dragon, arbor, gigantification, hydrokinesis, dragon like wings, long fingers, explosion, super psychokinesis, acceleration, healing factor, lava-manipulation, sonic roar, power-swap, night-vision, blizzard-control, were-animals, martial arts skills, power-body, wind-bending, crystals body, shadows clones, darkness dragon, laser eyes, mind reader, spider-sense, pulse clap, metal-teeth, dream-mist, matter absorption, energy blocks, lighting fingers, paper manipulation, hacking, illusion, long sight, phasing and cyclone." Izuku told Momo the names of the quirks that he have in him, she is surprised that Izuku have powerful ones.

"Those quirks are powerful." Said Momo that Izuku frowned. "They are not at their full strength." Izuku told Momo, which made her confuse by Izuku's words, she look at Izuku and saw the frowned. "What do you mean that they are not at their full strength?" Momo asked Izuku, he reply back to her question. "It's my learning quirk's drawback, the quirks I learn as my own, half of their strength is gone, even if I am holding back, which I am not, even if I train my quirks, they still won't grow stronger then they are already at." Momo is shock by Izuku's words, she look at and said something else. "You don't have a quirk that can power them up to their full potential?" Momo asked Izuku. "Nope, I don't have one of those." Izuku told her, she then look down, then she realize one of Izuku's quirks. "Wait, isn't one of your quirks called power-body, isn't that a power-up for your quirks?" Momo asked Izuku again. "It's not a power-up type quirk," Izuku started telling Momo. "It just make me super strong to lift up heavy things." Izuku told her, Momo is stun that Izuku can pick up heavy things.

When they continue walking, they felt the ground shake a bit. "Did you feel that? Izuku asked Momo, she look at him and responded. "I did, it felt like an earthquake." Momo told Izuku. "That was no earthquake Momo." Said Izuku that Momo look at him and said something. "What do you mean, that it was no earthquake?" Momo asked Izuku, he responded back to her. "What we felt, was the work of a quirk user, come on let go, some people might need help." Said Izuku as he started running, then he notice that Momo wasn't running with him, he turn around and went back to Momo. "What are you Momo?" Izuku asked her, Momo responded back to Izuku. "Do you think is a good idea that we run towards the sign of trouble, the heroes are dealing with the villain right now." Momo told Izuku which made him reply to her. "Listen, we're going to be doing that anyways, when we be come heroes in the future, alright." Said Izuku, then Momo started thinking to herself. _"I am going to be a hero in the future, so I'm going to be saving people's lives, your right Izuku, I don't know what I was saying." _Momo come out of her thoughts. "Your right, we're going to be saving people in the future, so let's get going Izuku." Said Momo as she started running. "Hey, get on my back, I will run us to the place." Said Izuku, Momo got on Izuku's back, then Izuku use acceleration and power-body, then he started running to the location of the quake.

* * *

**(To the location of the quake) **

When Izuku stop running, he put Momo down, both Izuku and Momo saw debris everywhere and saw people hurt but no heroes around yet. "Hey, you okay, what happened here?" Izuku asked a random civilian, the random civilian turn to Izuku and responded in pain. "I-It was a villain that happened, we didn't see him coming, he made the ground shake, when he putted his hands to the ground, then the ground started shaking, some people run away, some people are under the debris and some are badly hurt." Said the random male civilian. "Don't worry we're gotten get help and you people will be okay." Said Izuku. "Momo, I forgot to ask you, what is your quirk anyway?" Izuku asked Momo about her quirk, Momo responded back to Izuku. "My quirk is called: Creation, it allows me to make objects such as weapons and tools from my body, in order to create this objects, I have to exposed some of my skin in order to do it." Momo told and explain her quirk to Izuku, which he is now surprised by her quirk. "Now that is what I call a great quirk to have, you can create non-living thing from expose skin," Izuku started. "But wait, wouldn't that make you feel embarrassed by showing skin?" Izuku asked Momo, she blushed by the words and responded back to him.

"I would feel embarrassed about it." Said Momo. "Okay Momo, see if you can patch up the civilians, I'm going to scout to see if I can find a hero near by alright." Izuku told her, Momo nodded her head, then Izuku took his shoes off and his socks, Momo saw him taking his socks and shoes off. "Why are you taking your socks and shoes off Midoryia?" Momo asked Izuku, he reply back to her. "So I can climb a building using were-animal." Izuku told her as he transform his hands and feet into tigers hands and feet, then he places his socks and shoes with Momo. "Can you keep eye on this for me please." Izuku asked Momo to keep an eye on his socks and shoes, Momo look at Izuku and responded. "Sure, I will keep an eye on them, now go find a hero quickly." Said Momo, Izuku went to the biggest building to scout out for a hero near by, then Izuku started digging his claws into the building and started climbing the building.

* * *

**(To Izuku climbing to the roof of the building)**

When reached the top of the building, he turn his hands and feet back to normal. "Okay, time to see if their are heroes near by to help us." Said Izuku to himself, he use long-sight to see far like an eagle, he look around and still don't see a hero until he saw a hero that is wearing a ninja style costume. "Is that Edgeshot, the number 6 hero?" Izuku asked himself, he look again and saw the hero passing by. "Okay, it is the ninja hero: Edgeshot, I need to get his attention, but how?" Izuku started thinking to get Edgeshot, then a idea pop in his head. "Okay Izuku, you have one shot to make count, alright let's do this and I am going to be in so much trouble for this, but this is the only way to get help. Said Izuku.

With Edgeshot, who jumping from building to building, then he stop at the next building. "Okay, look like my portal is do-," Edgeshot was about to finish until he saw laser marked a pointing arrow to the left, he saw it, then he looked where the arrow is pointing, he then started jumping to where the laser come from.

Back with Izuku, shot his laser eyes. "Okay, let's hope he got it." Said Izuku, he then waited for Edgeshot, then he saw Egdeshot landing on the building where Izuku is, then Izuku saw Edgeshot fighting stances. "Alright villain surrender." Edgeshot told Izuku to surrender, Izuku heard the words, his eyes widened and put his hands up to his chest. "Wait Edgeshot, hear me out first." Izuku told the hero, Edgeshot looked the boy and saw that he is not wearing socks and shoes on him. "Alright, I will hear you out." Said Edgeshot, Izuku sighed and look back at Edgeshot. "Alright, 1, I'm not a villain, 2, I use my quirk to call you for help." Said Izuku, Edgeshot didn't want to believe his words. "Why should I believe you?" Edgeshot asked Izuku on why Edgeshot should believe Izuku, then Izuku responded back to him.

"You don't need to believe me, but can you just look over there." Izuku pointed down to his left, Edgeshot walked to Izuku's left and looked down, then saw people injured and debris everywhere, then Edgeshot looked back at Izuku. "Did you do this?" Edgeshot demand an answer from Izuku. "No I didn't, me and another person showed up moments ago and if you don't believe me, ask her, she'll tell you the story." Izuku told Edgeshot, he look back at the people and saw a female teenager patching up people's injuries. "Alright, I will hear her story about this, let's go." Edgeshot told him, then Edgeshot transform his fingers and toes into thread to climb down the building, then Izuku use wind-bending to fly down the building.

* * *

**(To when they got to the ground with Momo) **

Momo saw Izuku coming down the building with a hero. "Izuku, you found a hero, good timing." Said Momo, then the hero look at the girl. "So wait happened here?" Edgeshot asked Momo, she reply back to him. "Well see, when me and Izuku arrived here, we asked one of the civilians on what happened, he told us that it was a villain, the person that caused this was long gone by the time me and Izuku arrived, the villain's quirk must have allowed him to make the ground shake, when he put his hands on the ground, that's what the civilian told us, after that Izuku went to scout heroes for help, he told me to patch up people's injuries." Momo told Edgeshot, he look at Izuku. "You were right, you couldn't have done this, I am sorry for judging you as a villain, do you have my forgiveness. Edgeshot apologize to Izuku for calling him a villain, Izuku look back Edgeshot and responded to him.

"I forgive you, but let's get to the people, who are under the debris right now okay." Izuku told Edgeshot, he nodded his head at Izuku. "Edgeshot, see if you could fit in between the debris to see if people are stuck under the debris, let me know that there are people stuck under the debris, let me know so I can move the debris out the way." Said Izuku, the ninja hero look at Izuku. "How are you going to move the debris, when they are that big and heavy?" Edgeshot asked Izuku, then Izuku pick up a car that bigger then him with one arm, Edgeshot saw that Izuku lift up a car with one arm, then Momo is shock that she just saw Izuku lift a car up. "Does this answer your question Edgeshot." Said Izuku making the ninja hero nodded his head at Izuku as he is putting the car down and back on it's wheels.

A few moments later after Izuku and Edgeshot were finding people under debris, they find ten people under debris, they kept looking for more people, while Momo patching people's injuring and using healing devices that Izuku made to heal damage parts of people's bodies. "Alright we're almost done helping people and finding people." Said Izuku as his phone start ringing from his pockets, he hears it, he use his super psychokinesis to grab it, he brought to his ear, then use hacking to answer it.

"Hello?" Izuku asked the person on the phone. **"Izuku, where are you, we are waiting for you at the beach?" **The person's voice on Izuku's phone asked Izuku, where he is, then Izuku realize the voice belongs to Sento.

"Sento, I'm in the city removing debris off civilians right now." Izuku told Sento on the phone. "**Your using quirk in public without permission against the villain again!" **Sento yelled at Izuku on the phone, then Izuku responded back to Sento. "Sento, when me and another person arrived here, the villain was long gone before we got here and besides we have Edgeshot with us, helping find people under debris, alright." Izuku told Sento on the phone.

Sento sighed on the phone for Izuku to hear him. **"Alright since your not in danger, I will tell the other that you'll be arriving late, okay Izuku."** Sento told Izuku on the phone. "Alright then, I will see you guys there later." Izuku told Sento on the phone as they both hang up on the phones.

"Who was that Izuku?" Momo asked Izuku on who he was talking too. "A friend of mine, his name is Sento Yamada, I will introduce you to him later okay." Izuku told her that he will let her meet Izuku's friends, Momo nodded her at Izuku, so they both got back to helping people.

After Izuku, Momo and Edgeshot finish finding the last person under the debris, she was pick up by Edgeshot, then he brought to Momo to patch up her injuries, she was all patch up, the little girl was place up against the wall with the other people, who are patch up as well by Momo, Izuku and Edgeshot.

Edgeshot look at the two teenagers. "You two did great today," Edgeshot compliment them, but he wasn't done. "But you two know better not to use your quirks in public, but if it wasn't for you boy, this people wouldn't have make it, so you have my thanks as a hero." Edgeshot told Izuku, then Edgeshot saw two other arriving to Edgeshot, Izuku and Momo. "You two should go before you two get more scalding then you already did." Edgeshot told them, then they did as Edgeshot said, they left before the two other heroes come.

"Edgeshot, who were those two kids with you?" A hero asked Edgeshot about the teenagers that just left the area, Edgeshot look back the hero who asked and responded back to him. "Just two teenagers, who did the right thing and got my attention to help the people who were injured by a villain that was long gone before they got here, the boy use his quirk to get my attention, the girl was patching up people's injuries and don't worry, I already scald them for using their quirks in public." Edgeshot told the two heroes that Edgeshot already got after them, the two heroes signed. "Alright, since you already scald them, we'll let it go just this once." Said the other hero.

* * *

**(With Izuku and Momo) **

After Izuku and Momo left area, Izuku look at Momo. "Hey, I promise I let you meet my friends," Izuku started talking. "So let's go meet my friends okay Momo." She nodded her head to Izuku, so they went to the beach that look like a junkyard, she saw the beach. "So this is where your friends are at right now?" Momo asked Izuku. "We're right here." A voice answered Momo question that made both Izuku and Momo turn around and saw Sento, Fuku and Ryuko, the one who answered Momo was Ryuko.

"Hi there, I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, it's nice to meet you three." Momo introduce herself to Sento, Fuku and Ryuko, they introduce themselves to Momo. "It's nice to meet you too, I'm Sento Yamada," Sento started. "I'm Fuku Belladonna, and I'm her twin sister, Ryuko Belladonna." The twin added.

"So what do you three plan on doing here?" Momo asked all three, they look at her and responded back to her. "We are going to train with Izuku." Said all three of them at the same time. "Wow all four of you are going to train together?" Momo asked them. "Yep." All four of them said at the same time to Momo.

"We are just waiting for our instructor to show up." Fuku told Momo, then Momo look at them. "Who your instructor?" Momo asked them about their instructor, then Izuku said something before his friends. "Our instructor's name is Toshinori yagi." Said Izuku. "Alright then, so let's wait for him here." Said Momo.

Izuku and his friends were going some where away from Momo. "Izuku, why did you lie to her about our instructor, knowing our instructor is All-Might?" Ryuko asked Izuku responded to her. "Don't you guys remember what All-Might told us about his secret, if we told her, she will start asking questions, remember guys, we have to keep our mouths shut about All-Might's secret okay." Izuku told them, then they remember from yesterday about All-Might. "Your right, we almost made a mistake." Said all three of them.

They walk back to Momo, she saw them coming back. "Hey guys, what were you guys talking?" Momo asked them, then Ryuko answered her. "We were talking about our instructor is all." Said Ryuko. _"Yeah your instructor, he All-Might, you four didn't know that I heard your conversation, while hiding." _Said Momo in her thought, Izuku read her mind and heard that. "You heard our conversation about All-Might." Said Izuku that Momo look at Izuku with surprised look on her face. "How did you know that?" Momo asked Izuku, he reply back. "Did you forget that I have mind-reading quirk." Said Izuku which Momo remember about Izuku's quirks and one of them is mind-reader. "You have mind-reader and I forgot about that." Said Momo.

When Izuku and his friends explained everything to her, they waited until. "**I AM HERE." **All-Might showed up and saw Izuku, Fuku, Sento, Ryuko and a unknown girl with them. "Hi All-Might." Said all five teenagers. "**Would someone explain why there someone new here." **All-Might asked one of them.

"All-Might, this Momo Yaoyorozu, I run into her on my way, then me and her felt the ground shake a bit, we thought it was an earthquake, we went to see if people needed help, when we arrived people were hurt, some were under debris, after we look around, I asked a civilian on what happened, he told us it was a villain, the villain cause the quake, after the civilian pass out, I asked Momo to patch up people's injuries, while I look for a hero to help us, I use one of my quirks to climb a building to see if there are heroes, I use long-sight to see far for hero, then I saw Edgeshot, he was too far way to get his attention, so I use my quirk laser-eyes to get his attention, when he arrived, he mistaking me for a villain, I explain to him that wasn't villain, I showed him that I wasn't a villain, after me and him got off the building, Edgeshot asked Momo on what happened, she told the same story to him that I did, we then help the civilians out from under the debris, then everything was done, then Edgeshot scalded us before two other heroes, he let us go right before the two heroes showed, we left the area and made our way to the beach, I let Momo meet my friends, after that was done, me and my friends told her about our Instructor, I used your real name, not your hero name, then me and my friends went to talk some where away from Momo, but turn she heard our conversation about you, when she was hiding, me and my friends went back to her, she asked us on we were talking about, then Ryuko told her about you, Momo was in her thought, but she didn't know that I read her mind, then we explained everything about you All-Might." Izuku told the number 1 hero about Momo, All-Might look at them and signed, then he look at Momo.

**"Young Yaoyorozu," **All-Might started talking to her, Momo look at All-Might. **"Now that you know things about me, can I truths you to not say a word about any of this to anyone, If people found out about this, the villains activity will start to rise again, my time as number 1 hero and symbol of peace is running out, I been looking for successor to pass One-For-All on to that person to be the next symbol of peace, can I count on you, young Yaoyorozu."** Said All-Might, Momo look at him and responded back to the number 1 hero.

"Yes sir, you can count me to keep my mouth quiet about this." Said Momo. **"Alright then, now that is done, do you want to train with them to control their quirk and to help young Midroyia?"** All-Might asked Momo, she reply. "Sure, so what do we have to do first?" Momo asked the number 1 hero.

**"Well, for 10 month until U.A exams, you five will clean this whole beach, as for young Midroyia, we have to get his body all bulk up, so he can handle One-For-All."** Said All-Might, making all five teenagers confuse. "Um why do Izuku need to be bulk up to handle One-For-All?" Ryuko asked All-Might, the number 1 hero reply back to her. **"One-For-All is powerful, it can pop his limbs off his body if he is not bulk up." **All-Might told the five teenagers, their eyes widened to what All-Might said. "So we make sure Izuku is bulk up to handle the quirk." Said Sento. "Yeah let's get started and Izuku make sure you are eating a lot and train enough, so you can handle OFA." Ryuko added.

So the five teenagers start cleaning the beach and helping Izuku get all bulk up to handle OFA.

* * *

**(Five months later at the beach) **

Five months have passed since Izuku, Sento, Momo, Fuku and Ryuko started cleaning the beach, in between those months, All-Might showed Momo his true form, she was surprised by All-Might's true form looking like bones, after a couple of months, when the teenagers started cleaning and training.

"Let's see how the young ones are doing today." Said Toshinori as he walking to the beach in baggy clothes, when he arrived to the beach, he saw the beach clean, no junk on the beach, then saw the five teenagers on the ground passed out, he is surprised that the beach is clean, he turn to the five teenagers that are still on the sands, he also see that Izuku and Sento are not wearing shirts on them.

"HOLY **CRAP!" **All-Might yelled in surprised that the beach is clean as transform into his hero's form, he yelled so loud that he woke up the teenagers by accident, the teenagers turn around and saw All-Might.

"All-Might, you scared us." Izuku told the hero, All-Might look at them and reply back to them. "**Sorry young ones, I was stun by that you guys clean the whole beach in five months and you five did great job at it, now people can enjoy the beach again, but enough said about that, look at you two." **Said the hero as he pointed at Izuku and Sento, the girls look at Sento and Izuku, they saw their bodies, they blush at the sight of Izuku and Sento's bodies.

"Damn, we're bulk, don't you agree Izuku." Said Sento, Izuku look at him and reply. "Sento," Izuku started talking to Sento as he place his hand on his face. "Do you realize what you just said in front of the girls." Izuku told Sento as he look over Izuku's shoulder and saw the girls blushing, then he look at himself and realize he not wearing a shirt and so is Izuku. "Sorry girls, we didn't realize that we were not wearing shirts, our bad." The boys apologize to the girls, who are still blushing, they responded back to them. "It's okay guys, mistakes happened, just like me at the age of ten remember guys." Said Fuku, making the guys remember that year, they started blushing and making Momo confuse by what Fuku said. "Um what are you guys talking about?" Momo asked them.

_"At the age of 10, all four us went to this same beach that had junks on it, when we arrived here, we showed our quirks to each other without people seeing us use our quirk in public, when it was my twin sister's turn to show her quirk, she forgot that she still had her clothes on, when she started transforming into her humanoid dragon form, her clothes were ripped apart do to her transforming, when she transform back to her human form, she was naked in front of Izuku and Sento, they turn around and saw nothing, I went to me and my twin sister's home to get her some clothes."_ Ryuko whispered in Momo's ear, then Momo's eyes widened to what Ryuko said.

"**Okay with that done, it time for young Midoryia to receive O****FA." **All-Might told them as the teenagers stand up to face the number 1 hero, All-Might pull a strand of his hair out of his head. **"Now eat this." **All-Might told Izuku to eat a strand of his hair, Izuku look at the hero long with Fuku, Sento, Ryuko and Momo.

"HUH!" All five teenagers look confuse at All-Might. "That's it," Sento started. "Eat a strand of your hair," Fuku added. "That is so gross," Ryuko also added in the sentence. "Is that the only way to receive OFA?" Momo asked the number 1 hero, he responded to them. **"There are others ways, but in order to receive OFA, young Midoryia needs to consume a piece of my DNA, which is why the strand of hair and don't worry I brought a bottle of water with me, then we have the next five months to train with OFA, we'll start tomorrow after you five teenagers are done with school." **All-Might told them, then Izuku at them and said something at them. "I'm going to be leaving Japan for a few days." Izuku told them, they heard what he said, they look at him. "Your going to your dad's funeral." Said Ryuko, All-Might and the other three teenagers look at Izuku.

"Yep, my mom worked hard to pay for my dad's funeral, which is why me and my mom are leaving soon to see him." Izuku told them, they responded back to him.

"You go see your dad Izuku." Said Sento as he hug Izuku.

"We'll see you when you get back from your dad's funeral okay." Fuku added as she also hug Izuku.

"Try not to get hurt when you come back." Momo told Izuku, he nod at her as they hug each other.

"I'm going to miss you when you're gone Izuku, but please take care yourself." Ryuko told Izuku, he nodded his head at her, then she grab Izuku's head and started kissing him on the lips, Izuku's eyes widened, then she let go of him and started blushing, then look at him and saw his face in surprised look on his face.

"You j-just k-kiss me." Said Izuku as he fainted to the ground, the others saw Izuku faint after Ryuko kissed him. "Way to go sis, you made Izuku faint by your kiss, nice going." Said her twin sister Fuku, Ryuko look back her sister and responded back. "I didn't think this would happen." Said Ryuko.

"**Okay that's enough, we'll just wait for young Midoryia to wake up so he can receive OFA okay young ones." **The number one hero told them, they nodded their head in agreement.

After 30 mins, Izuku woke up and saw his friends sitting on the beach. "Agh what happened?" Izuku asked his friends, they look at him, then one of them responded to him. "You fainted after Ryuko kissed you, we waited for you to wake up so All-Might can give you OFA." Sento told him, then Izuku look at Ryuko. "So Ryuko," Izuku started talking, Ryuko look at him. "Does this make us a thing now?" Izuku asked her, she look at him and responded back to Izuku. "Yes Izuku, I waited a long time to tell you Izuku that I love you." Ryuko told him, Izuku look at her and responded back to her. "I love you too Ryuko." Said Izuku, Ryuko smile to him.

"That's great guys, we can celebrate you two getting together later, right now Izuku needs to receive OFA from All-Might, so we can get into U.A together when Izuku come back from his dad's funeral, alright." Fuku told them, they blushed together, they got up from the ground and looked at All-Might.

**"Are you ready young Midroyia?" **All-Might asked Izuku, he reply back the hero. "I'm ready All-Might." Izuku told the hero as All-Might gave Izuku the strand of his hair to Izuku, then Izuku put the strand of hair in his mouth, he then swallowed the strand of hair from All-Might down his throat, Izuku almost look green to the face.

**"Okay, you swallowed it." **Said All-Might, then Izuku look at the hero. "I don't feel strange." Said Izuku, then the hero answered him. **"That's because you will have to wait an hour for the hair to spread through out your body." **All-Might told him, Izuku look at his friends and the number 1 hero.

"Well I guess I will see guys in few weeks, time for me to get going." Izuku said good bye to his friends and All-Might. "BYE Izuku/**Midoryia!" **Said all them as they wave goodbye to Izuku.

* * *

**(At Adam Arclight's funeral) **

After a week, when Izuku and his mother and few other people that knew the number 2 hero, everyone were wearing formal clothes at Adam Arclight, Izuku look at his father body and saw that his father's gem was not on his forehead, then after the funeral was done, the only people that stay were Izuku and his mother, then Izuku and his mother saw a person coming over to them with a small box in his hand, the person is male, he has blonde hair and his skin is tan an also with green eyes.

"Hello, I am Bey Rex, it's nice to meet the wife and child of Adam Arclight, I have something that your father would want you to have." Bey told them as he gave the small box to Izuku, then he open the box and saw something that shock him and his mother. "This is my father's gem, how come that it's not on his forehead?" Izuku asked bey about his father's gem that was his forehead, Bey looked at him and responded to him. "When the user of the learning quirk dies, the gem's roots to the brain goes to the gem, it's makes the gem come off the user forehead and goes down the next user of gem." Bey explain the gem's abilities to Izuku and his mother.

"So I place my dad's gem on to mine and my gem absorbs it and I get the quirks that are contained in the gem?" Izuku asked Bey, he nod at Izuku and then say something else. "Your father also had a quirk that you could not learned." Bey told him before Izuku place his father's gem on to his gem, Izuku look at him. "What was the quirk's name?" Izuku asked him, then Bey reply to him. "It is called feedback zero." Bey said the name of the quirk that Izuku could not learned, now it made Izuku confuse. "Feedback zero?" Izuku asked. "Yes Feedback zero is a power booster, it boosted all your father's quirks to their full strength." Bey told him and it made Izuku shocked by that. "That explains why my father's quirks are stronger then mine, he had a quirk booster that I couldn't learn." Said Izuku, then Bey look at Izuku and said something else to Izuku. "The Feedback zero quirk is now contained within your father's gem, you can place the gem on to yours and you will get the feedback zero that can power your quirks to their full strength." Bey told Izuku, Now Izuku is his thoughts. _"The Feedback zero and OFA together, what would happened if this quirks combined, would they make my quirks even stronger then they are, I'll test that out later."_ Said Izuku in his thought as he come out of them.

"I will need to think this over, but thanks for holding on to my father's gem for me Bey." Izuku thanked Bey for his father's gem, Bey reply back to Izuku. "You are welcome Izuku Midroyia, the gem is yours now." Bey told Izuku as he left Izuku and his mother at Adam Arclight's grave.

"Thank you for trusting me with your quirk father, I won't let you down, I will bring AFO to justice for you and I learn his quirk and use it on him, so he won't hurt anyone every again, this I promise you father, AFO will pay." Said Izuku. "Sweetie it's time to go, we're leaving for japan in two day." Izuku's mother told him, Izuku nodded his head at his mother. "Goodbye father, we will meet again someday." Izuku told his father as he and his mother left the number 2 hero's funeral.

* * *

**(Back into Japan)**

Izuku and his mother arrived back into Japan sooner then later, Izuku told his mother that he is heading to the beach to see if his friends are there, he also told her that he wants to surprised his friends, she nodded at him, so she use her quirk to lift up their things and fly to their house, as she left, Izuku went to the beach to surprised his friends, when he got there, he did not see them on the beach.

"Maybe I can wait for them here and surprised them." Izuku told himself, so he went to sit on the sand waiting for his friends to come since he is early on Saturday, he also have his father's gem with him to think about it with his friends.

With Ryuko walking with her twin sister Fuku. "Ryuko, are you thinking about Izuku?" Fuku asked Ryuko about Izuku, Ryuko look back at her sister and reply back to her. "Yeah I am sis, I can't wait to show him that I can control my quirk now just like mom now." Ryuko told her twin sister. "You need to be patient sis, Izuku will come back to us, he our friend, he would never leave us and he would never leave you okay sis." Fuku told her sister to be patient about Izuku, Ryuko signed and look back her sister. "Your right sis, I need to be patient about things and why don't head to the beach and train a bit." Said Ryuko

"That's a great idea you two, why don't all four of us go there as well." Said a voice to the twin Belladonna that made them turn around to see that it was Sento and Momo. "Momo and Sento, you guys are heading to the beach as well?" Ryuko asked them, they responded back to them. "Yes we are." They both told them at the same time. "Okay let's all go to the beach together." Said Ryuko, the others responded. "YEAH!"

When they arrived at the beach, they saw someone sitting on the sand, the person on the sand stand up and turn to them, they saw that it was Izuku sitting on the beach, Ryuko run to him, Izuku saw her coming at him. "RYUKO WAIT, I JUST GOT BAC- AGH!" Izuku was tackled to the ground by Ryuko when she jump at him. "I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Ryuko yelled after she tackled Izuku to the ground, Izuku look up at Ryuko and saw her crying in tears on him, Izuku then saw the others coming to him. "DUDE, LET US KNOW THAT YOU WERE COMING BACK NEXT TIME!" Sento yelled at him as he, Fuku and Momo hug him, Izuku responded back to his friends. "Sorry guys, I wanted to surprise you all, and I miss you too Ryuko." Said Izuku as he and Ryuko got off the sand.

"There also another that all of us need to talk about when I was at my dad's funeral." Said Izuku making his friends look at him. "What is it Izuku?" All four of them asked at the same time, Izuku reply to them. "It's about my dad's gem," Izuku started telling them as he shows them the gem in his hand. "It turn out that me and my dad's gems can do the same thing as OFA but only pass on through the bloodline, the gems have roots that can connect to the brain, once my dad died the gem's roots go into the gem and the gem comes off and the quirks that my dad's gem learned are contained in the gem, I was also told that my gem can absorbs my dad's gem and I get the quirks that are contained in the gem." Izuku told them, they look at Izuku.

"If your gem can absorb your dad's gem with the quirks inside, why haven't you done it?" Sento asked Izuku, Izuku look at Sento and responded back to him. "Because there a quirk in the gem that power up the quirks that my dad learned to their full strength or even stronger." Izuku told them, they look at Izuku. "What's the name of the quirk that can power up the quirks that your father had?" Momo asked him first, Izuku look at her and responded to her. "It's called Feedback zero." Izuku told his friends, his friends look at him with a confuse look on their faces. "Feedback zero?" All four of them asked at the same time, Izuku responded to his friends. "Feedback zero was the quirk that made my dad's quirks stronger then mine, it's a booster that power you quirks to their full power." Izuku explained to his friends, then Sento said something. "If that quirk can power up your other quirks, then why haven't you?" Sento asked Izuku, then someone smack Sento on the head. "Ow, what was that for Fuku?" Sento asked Fuku, she reply to him. "Sento, Izuku is talking about OFA." Fuku told Sento, he started thinking about it, then he realize something about OFA and Feedback zero. "Oh, now I know why, you are wondering what could happened if OFA and Feedback zero combined." Said Sento, Izuku nod at Sento.

"Yeah I been wondering what could happened if this two quirks come together." Said Izuku, Ryuko, Fuku, Momo and Sento look at Izuku. "We will worry about that some other time okay Izuku, right now it your choice to absorb your father's gem and the quirks inside it alright." Said Momo making Izuku look at his father's gem with the quirks inside, then look back his friends. "Your right, we will worry about it later, which I have made up my mind." Izuku told them that he made up his mind, they look at each other confuse by that. "Made up your mind on what Izuku?" All four of them asked Izuku at the same time, he responded to them. "I'm going to absorb my dad's gem as my own." Izuku told them as he place his father's gem to his gem, then the gems started glowing together, then Izuku's gem started absorbing his father's gem, now Izuku has his father's quirks in his gem along with his father's gem as own. "Ow, that hurt a bit." Said Izuku as he fell to one knee, his friends saw him on his knee, they went to him to help him up.

"You okay Izuku?" Sento asked Izuku as he help Izuku up on to his feet, Izuku look at Sento and responded back to him. "Yeah I'm okay, better yet, I feel great guys." Izuku told them. "So you have your father's quirks including Feedback zero?" Momo asked Izuku, he responded to her. "Yeah I have them and it seem that my father had a lot more quirks then I thought." Izuku told her, Izuku's friends look at him with a confuse look. "How many do you have now Izuku-kun?" Ryuko asked her boyfriend, Izuku look at her and responded to her. "I say 60 new quirks combined with the 41 quirks that I have now, add those two numbers together, you get a hundred and one quirks in total." Izuku told them, their eyes widened to what Izuku said. "An hundred and one quirks that you have now." Said all four at the same time at Izuku.

**"Hello young ones, I am here." **A voice surprised the five teenagers making them turn around saw that it was All-Might. "HEY ALL-MIGHT!" All the teenagers said his name at the same time, then All-Might saw Izuku with his friends. "Young Midroyia, you have return, it is good to see you again young Midroyia." Said the hero as he de-buff from his hero form to his true form. "It's good to see you as well Mr, Yagi, I am new improve as well." Said Izuku making the hero confuse by that.

After all the explaining to the number one hero. "I see now, but like your friends said we will worried about that later, now are you ready to use OFA Izuku Midroyia?" The hero asked Izuku if he is ready to use OFA, Izuku nod his head at All-Might, the number one hero transform into his hero form. **"Alright young Midoryia in order to use OFA, let's start with something simple," **All-Might started telling Izuku as the stand by each other three feet apart. **"Okay, you first plant your feet, pull your arm back and clench your butt-cheeks..."**

"...Wait, what?"

**"...Focus on the horizon... and... SMASH!" **All-Might blasted a powerful punch at the ocean, splitting the water in two, also sending the water flying into the air making the teenagers shocked the power that All-Might just did, then All-Might look at Izuku. "**Ready to give it a try young Midroyia." **Said All-Might.

"Alright, plant your feet, pull arm back, clench...and..." In that moment, Izuku felt something like lightning shot through him, his body was tensed, his eyes narrowed, he then roared loud. "SMASH!" Izuku through a punch at the ocean, splitting the water in two, but bigger then All-Might, the water was send higher then All-Might, everyone saw Izuku's punch, it was so powerful, it almost knock them to the ground by shockwave, All-Might look at Izuku. **"Well done young Midroyia, you pull a powerful smash then I could ever do, it seem that Feedback zero is more powerful then OFA then we thought."** Said All-Might.

"Thank-ow," Izuku was about to finish thanking All-Might until he felt something on his right arm, he look over and saw that his arm is broken. "Um All-Might, I think we have a problem, my broken." Izuku told the hero, All-Might saw Izuku's arm waving around like a paper, then Izuku's friends saw that as well. "Oh man Izuku, your mom is so going to kill All-Might for this." Said Sento making All-Might sweat like crazy, then Ryuko saw Izuku's arm healing faster then normal. "Um guys," Ryuko started talking, everyone heard her." Izuku's arm is healing faster then normal, look." She told them as she pointed at Izuku's arm healing, they look at Izuku's arm that is completely healed, even Izuku saw his arm completely healed, everyone was surprised that Izuku' arm is healed.

**"It look like Feedback zero and OFA made your healing factor into a super fast healing healing quirk, but remember you can still die even if your quirks are stronger now, you can still feel pain, don't forget that." **All-Might told them, they nod at him.

* * *

**(Three months later) **

Three months passed since Izuku started learning to control OFA, he find out that he needed to spread OFA through his body, he called it full cowling, he can use OFA full cowling at 10% of it strength, he and All-Might sparred to help Izuku to control OFA and Izuku was testing out the 60 quirks that his father's gem contained with OFA, he can also use multiple quirks like a total of five at once, he can create combo moves for the quirks that he can use five at once, he also saw Ryuko create a move that she called Twilight-Burst, it can make her run really fast that can beat Ingenium in a race, Ryuko's twin sister Fuku find a way to use her quirk on her arms or legs, so she doesn't need to transform her whole body and destroying her clothes, Momo been studying new formulas so she can make new things from her body, Sento been working on an armor that is nano-tech like Iron-man but a whole lot different it doesn't need an arc-rector, Izuku help him with Sento's armor, he add a few thing to Sento's armor suit, the nano-tech armor can become bigger with more nano-bots add to the armor, the nano-tech armor can reconnect the nano-bots into weapons.

"Two more months until U.A, we can take a break for while guys." Izuku told them, they nod at him, they sat down on the beach and relax for their hard work today, they at the beach and saw people coming to the beach. "Look like people are coming to the beach that we cleaned up well for Japan." Said Sento, his friends nod to agreement to what Sento said.

They all relax for an hour. "Well time to get back to training, we got a long way to go, if we are going to become heroes for the future." Said Izuku, his friends nodded to the agreement, so they got back to training.

* * *

**(At Izuku's home) **

When Izuku got home. "Mom, I'm home." Izuku called out to his mother, she responded to him. "We're in the living-room sweetie." Inko told her son. "We?" Izuku asked as he walk in the living-room, when he got in the living-room, he saw the Belladonna twin's parents and Sento's mothers. "Hello Mr and Mrs. Belladonna and Sento's mothers, I did not know that you guys were here." Said Izuku, the parents look at him and responded back to Izuku. "Well, we're to offer you to learn our quirks as your own Izuku." The parents told him, Izuku's eyes widened to the offer that the parents offer.

"You guys are offer your quirks for me to learn, you guys sure?" Izuku asked the parents, they responded to him. "We all agree together to let you learn them for your dad, call them gifts for you Izuku." Tikki told Izuku, he started thinking. "_That would make 105 quirks I have now in my gem, but I don't know their quirks at all." _Izuku come out his thoughts.

"I don't know your guy's quirks, can you tell me your quirks before I learn them?" Izuku asked them about their quirks, the parents look at each other then nod in an agreement, they look back at Izuku. "I'll go first," Korra started telling her quirk to Izuku. "My quirk is called: Cold-Wind, it allows me to lower the temperature of the wind, making it cold enough for the villains to try to keep themselves warm from my quirk, it also allows me to fly in the air." Korra explain her quirk to Izuku, which Izuku realize something about Korra.

"Now you told me your quirk, I just realize something," Izuku started talking, Korra look at him. "Didn't the bad guys call you the cold-woman?" Izuku asked her, Korra look at him and responded to Izuku. "Yes the villains called me that and I told them that they ever call me that again, I will make their prison cells so cold that they will learn not to call me that." She told Izuku, then shiver went down his spine by what Korra said.

"Okay dear, you don't need to scare him half to death." Tikki told her wife, Korra look at Izuku, she saw him paled. "Sorry Izuku, I get upset when villain call me the cold-woman, again I'm sorry." Korra apologize to Izuku, he signed in relief and look at Korra. "No worries Korra, I heard scary things from my former friend." Izuku told Korra, she nod.

"Okay, with that out of the way, it's my turn," Tikki started talking, Izuku look at her. "My quirk is called: Energy-generator, it allows me to power things up, but it couldn't work on villains, so that's why I wear an armor with a stun-gun, now our son made changes to our costumes and gears, we are happy to have him as our son, we are not using him to help with the upgrades with our gears and costumes." Tikki told Izuku, he nod at her.

"Alright then, my turn," Luna started, Izuku heard her and look at her. "My quirk is called: Photon-manipulation, it allows me to control certain energies and can also shape the energy into weapon that won't hurt the villains when I use them." Luna explain her quirk to Izuku, then she saw the sweats on Izuku, knowing Izuku is hiding something. "You hiding something Izuku?" Luna asked him, the parents heard her, then they look at Izuku and saw him sweating like bullets. "Sweetie, is something your not telling us?" Inko added in Luna's question.

"Well, me and Ryuko are together." Said Izuku making the parents surprised by that. "You are dating our daughter Ryuko?" Issei Belladonna asked Izuku as Izuku is looking nervous, he look up at Issei and responded to him. "Yes I am, me and been dating for a few months now, she did kiss me when me and my mom left for my dad's funeral, then when I got and surprised them, Ryuko come running then she tackled me to the ground hard and that's it." Izuku told them, the women nod, Izuku look at Issei, Issei look back and signed in relief and responded to Izuku. "You two can date each other but if you break her, I'll never forgive you got it." Issei told Izuku as he nodded his head at Issei.

"Alright, with that out of the way," Issei saying things. "My quirk is called: Humanoid dragon, I can transform in a giant human form dragon, it gives me strength to hold buildings, bulletproof skin, sharp claws that can go right through metal like butter, I can also eat fire and shoot fire as well and I can also breath underwater and I also have bulletproof wings." Issei explained his quirk's abilities to Izuku, which made Izuku shock by that.

"That's an awesome quirk to have, you can do a lot moves with those abilities," Izuku started to muttering making the parents sweats like crazy. "Okay, that's enough muttering for today Izuku." Izuku's mother told him to stop, Izuku stopped muttering. "My bad guys, I tend to mutter a lot, sorry." Izuku apologize to the parents, they look Izuku and reply back. "It's okay Izuku." The parents told Izuku at the same time.

"So now that we told our quirks, do you want to learn them as your own Izuku?" Luna asked Izuku, if he wants to learn them, Izuku look at them and responded to them. "Can you guys give ten days to think about before I give you my answer." Izuku told them, the parents look at each other then look back at Izuku and nodded at him. "Thank you guys." Said Izuku, the parents reply back to him. "You are welcome, we will be back in ten days okay." Said the parents at the same time.

When the Yamada's and Belladonna's left the Midroyia's house, it was only Izuku and his mother. "So sweetie, are you going to think about their offer Izuku?" His mother asked her son, he look at his mom and responded to her. "Yeah, I am going to think about it." Said Izuku.

* * *

**(Ten days later) **

The Yamadas's and Belladonna's went to Midoryia's house, they rang the doorbell, the door was open by Inko, she let them in, they all went to the living-room, they saw Izuku sitting on the chair, they all went to sit down the couch. "So did you decide about our offer Izuku?" Korra asked him, Izuku look at the parents and reply to them. "yes I did," Izuku started talking. And I accept your offer guys." Izuku accepted the offer to learn the parents quirks, so the parents got up and so did Izuku, Tikki went first. "So how do you our quirks Izuku?" Tikki asked him, Izuku responded to her. "Well in order for me to learn your guy's quirks, is that we place our foreheads together or I get hit by the quirk instead." Izuku explain his quirk's ability to the parents, their eyes widened to that.

"Those are the only ways you can learn people's quirks?" Issei asked Izuku, he responded to him. "Yes they are the only way for me to learn the quirks." Said Izuku making Issei look pale by that. "Alright, let's get this over with." Said Issei.

So the parents line up in front of Izuku, Tikki place her forehead on Izuku's forehead, then the gem glowed a little, Izuku place his hand out then some green energy was flowing from his hand, then Korra went next, she place her forehead on Izuku' forehead and the gem glowed, then Izuku's Mother brought a cup of water, he place his left hand, then the cup of water started freezing into ice. "Look like you have it." Said Korra, Izuku nod at her.

Then Luna place her forehead on Izuku's gem, then the gem glowed a bit, Izuku made a blue photon sword, then he made the sword fade away, then it was Issei turn to let Izuku learned his quirk. "I'm sorry if this is embarrassing for you Issei." Izuku apologizes to Issei, he shake his head at Izuku. "Don't worried about it, but if you tell the girls about this, I will hunt you down." Issei threatened Izuku, Izuku started sweating about the threat and reply back to Issei. "Don't worry I won't tell them, but I don't know about your wife though." Izuku told him, Issei look at his wife and saw her smiling. "Don't you dare honey." Said Issei as he pointed at his wife, who started laughing.

"Don't worry honey, I won't tell the girls." Said Luna, then Issei place his forehead on Izuku's forehead, the glowed to the last person, who offer his quirk to Izuku's gem. "Well that's all done, now I have one hundred and five quirks now." Said Izuku, the parents all nod their heads.

* * *

**(A month later)**

It's been nine months now, Izuku was training with the quirks that he got from Sento's mothers and the twin sisters parents, in that time Momo offer her quirk to Izuku as well, he accepted it so Izuku also train with the creation quirk that he learned from Momo, Momo taught Izuku how to use creation in many ways possible, Izuku can now make things while using techno-base and creation at the same time, Izuku made a lot of cool gears for him and his friends, he even made a costume for Momo's quirk, her costume is made so she can make non-living tools, devices and weapons right through her costume without exposing her skin so much, she was happy to have a costume that she can make her creations more easily, they stop training and sat on the beach, looking at the ocean.

"One more month to go for the U.A exams guys." Said Izuku, his friends added their words as well. "You got that right Izuku, we worked hard for this moment." Said Sento. "We will be the greatest heroes that the world has ever seen." Ryuko added her words to Sento's words. "We will bring the next light for the people to see that there are still hope for them." Fuku also added her words with her friends. "You guys are right, we'll be the next symbol for people." Momo added her words to her friend's words, they nodded their head. "So let get back to training for U.A." Izuku told his friends, they nod.

**That it of this chapter everyone, Next chapter U.A. **

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, the next chapter Izuku is only going to five quirks for the chapter okay, I will put sides chapters about Izuku's new quirks okay don't worry okay, see you guys next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I here new chapter of the Deku: the learning hero, this chapter is a bit of a time skip okay and I was working on this chapter until my computer glitch up on me and I didn't it save it I had to start over again okay everyone so enjoy the chapter everyone. **

**Chapter 5 U.A.'s Exam and class 1-A**

* * *

**(The day of the U.A.'s Exam)**

When Izuku, Sento, Fuku, Ryuko and Momo made it the front gate of U.A. high, they finish their training with All-Might and the writing exam in their old school, the went through the front gate, Momo left her friends for recommendation, they wave good luck for Momo. "Wow, we are walking in the campus of U.A." Said Sento, Izuku and the twin were about to responded until. "Will you four shut the hell up." A voice was heard behind them, they turn around and saw that it was Katsuki Bakugo, he walk pass them. "You four better leave while you have the chance or I will destroy you four." Said Katsuki, making them nervous with sweats from their faces.

"Let's not worried about him okay guys, let's get going, we wouldn't want to be late okay." Said Sento, his friends nod to the agreement, then started walking until Izuku trip over his feet and started falling to the ground until he stopped falling, he look around and saw that his feet were not touching the ground, Izuku is shock by that. "Sorry about that, I use my quirk without asking, sorry about that." A voice apologizes to Izuku, then Izuku face the person, the person is a girl with light brown hair and pink spots on her cheeks, she is wearing a coat with scarf around her neck, she is also wearing skirt with leggings and she is wearing pink shoes.

"It's fine, but maybe you shouldn't have use your on me and you would have caught me without your quirk, then I wouldn't have learned it as my own." Izuku told the girl with pink cheeks, as he is back on the ground, which made her confuse by that, she look at him and ask him. "What do you mean that 'you learned it as your own' if you don't mind me asking?" The girl asked Izuku, showed her instead, he placed his hand on her shoulder, then she started flouting off the ground, the girl is shocked that she flouting without her quirk on, then she look back Izuku that places his hands together, she come back to the ground and look at Izuku and said something.

"How did you use zero-gravity, that was my quirk?" The girl asked Izuku, he responded with different words. "I will explain that the next time we meet okay and my name is Izuku Midoriya." Izuku told her and introduce himself to her, she responded back to Izuku. "I'm Ochaco Uraraka, it's nice to meet you Midoriya." Izuku reply back to Ochaco. "Like wise Uraraka, we should get going now." Izuku told her, then Ochaco started thinking about something. "_Midoriya, where have I heard that name before, guess I will figure it out later." _As Ochaco come out of her thoughts.

* * *

**(In the Orientation) **

When Izuku got to the place, he look around and saw his friends waving at him, he went to sit with them, when he sat down, one of his friends said something to Izuku. "Izuku, where have you been, the speech was about to start without you, where were you?" Ryuko asked her boyfriend, Izuku look at her and responded to her. "While I was walking, I trip over my feet and almost fell to the ground until someone who name is Ochaco Uararaka by the way, she use her quirk to stop my fall to the ground, then after that was done, I told her that she would have caught me without using her quirk on me and I wouldn't learned her quirk, she got confuse by that, I showed her what I meant by learning her, I use her quirk, which she called zero-gravity, I use her quirk on her, then she started flouting, she got surprised, then after she come back down to the ground and she started asking me about how use her quirk, I told her that I will explain it to her the next time we meet and that it for now." Izuku told his friends, they nod at Izuku and faces the desk at the stage where a hero showed up, Izuku saw the hero wearing leather clothes that made him look like a rock star, his hair is blonde and pointing up and he is wearing sunglasses, but the lens are orange, then Izuku's eyes widened to hero that he realize who he is.

_"Guys, that the voice hero: Present-Mic." _Izuku whisper to his friends, Sento, Fuku and Ryuko's eyes widened to what Izuku said, they turn and saw Present-Mic, then started muttering about the hero who is about to give a run down on the exam until. "Will you guys shut up." Katsuki told them to shut up, they stopped muttering and turn to Mic who is about to start talking. "HELLO YOU EXAMINEES, CAN I GET A HEY!" Mic Shouted for a response but nothing from the examinees, some of them cover their ears from Mic shouting. "Wow, tough crowd, alright, I am going to keep it simple for you on the exam, there will be a ten-minute on the exam after this, you sent to one of the seven places that are on the screen behind me," Mic explaining things as the examinees look at the screen and saw seven letter words on it, it shows seven locations with A to G. "You will be sent to the location that have the letter word on the card in front of you," Mic told the examinees as they flipped the cards in front of them, the cards show their faces, their examinees numbers on them and their names.

Izuku's card shows the letter: B, Sento's card shows the letter: D, Ryuko's and Fuku's cards shows the same letter: G, Katsuki's card show the letter: A. "It look like they splitting us up, so we can't work together," Said Katsuki making Izuku, Ryuko, Sento and Fuku surprised by Katsuki's words. "Tch and I looking forward to crushing you guys." Said Katsuki that made Izuku and the other sweat like crazy.

Back to Mic. "On the screen there are three types of villain robots with 1, 2 and 3 points on them, they are in which battle locations, you earn the points from the robot's difficulty, you can use quirks to immobilize the faux villains, once you done that, the points you earn will add up together on the villain that you defeat and of course, you are not allowed to attack other examinees and any other unheroic actions are not allowed," Mic explained it as a examinees got up from his sit and raised his hand in the air, the examinees is wearing light-tan school uniform, his hair is dark-blue and he is wearing glasses. "May I ask a question?" The examinee asked Mic a question, then Mic pointed to the examinee and responded to him. "Okay, ask away." Mic let the examinee ask a question.

"On this printout, there are four types of villains, not three villains, if this printouts are misprint, then U.A., the school that we examinees come to be heroes, then U.A. made a shameful mistake, we examinees come here to learn what it is to be a hero and on that note, you four up there," Said Examinee 7111 as pointed Izuku, Sento, Fuku and Ryuko, they pointed to themselves. "You four been muttering before Present-Mic's speech, if you four think this is a fun trip, then you four should leave at once." Said Examinee making Izuku and his friends responded to him. "We're sorry for our muttering." They apologize to him, then Mic got in the middle of this.

"Okay, okay, that's enough and to answer your question, examinee 7111, thank you for pointing that, I was about to get to that, the fourth villain is a zero-pointer, so it worth no points, which of the seven locations have one of this zero-pointers, they are an obstacles, they will go crazy in narrow places, they are crazy strong, I would recommend to avoid it, there no reason to fight it, so do avoid it if you can." Mic explained the zero-pointer to the examinees.

"Thank you for explaining and sorry for the interruption!" Said Examinee 7111, he also apologize to mic for interrupting as he sat back in his sit, then other examinees started talking about the zero-pointer, then back to Present-Mic. "That it is all, so get ready for the practical exam and here is our school's motto, Go beyond, PLUS ULTRA!" Mic is done giving the run down on the exam and said the school's motto to the examinees, plus ultra.

* * *

**(With** **Izuku at battle Center: B)**

When Izuku and other Examinees that come off the bus at the fake city, they were standing in front of a big gates, some of the examinees started talking about on how U.A. got the funds to make all this, Izuku heard them, but he didn't care about that, he look around and saw Ochaco Uraraka. _"There Uraraka, I can thank her for stopping my fall, but later, the exam is about to start, I should three quirks with out people knowing, I'm guessing that the teachers won't be fool so easily, I should be careful, but I know that Uraraka saw me use her quirk as my own, but she will think that it last a few minutes, but she doesn't know that, All-Might and my friends are the only ones to know that my quirk can contained the quirks that I have learned as my own, now, what three quirks that I should use,"_ Izuku is still in his thoughts and thinking of three quirks that he should use in the exam, then he already got the quirks that he should use. _"Now I know the three quirks that I should use, I should OFA, Power-body and Gigantification, those quirks should do for this exam, but I should gigantification on the zero-pointer instead of the 1, 2 and 3 pointers, well it's a good thing that I made these clothes to stretch out like Mt-Lady's costume and these shoes as well, well it's about to start, I should get ready." _Said Izuku as he come out of his thoughts.

"YOU EXAMINEES READY!" Mic yelled as the examinees got ready to run through the gates. "ALRIGHT, 3..2..1!" Mic shout as the gates open, Izuku started running into the fake city, but the examinees, Mic sign. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING, THERE NO GO IN REAL FIGHT, WE ALL READY GOT ONE EXAMINEES GOING, YOU GUYS NEED TO GO, GO!" Mic yelled at the examinees to get going, the examinees started running into the fake city.

With Izuku looking for villains, Izuku is power up OFA to 10% through out his body, then a three pointer come out of no where in front of Izuku. "HERO FOUND: TIME TO DIE!" The shouted as he through a punch to Izuku, but Izuku through a kick at the robot, destroying it, turning it into a pile of scarp. "Okay that's three points, time to look for more." Said Izuku as he looking for more villains.

* * *

**(In the Monitor-Room) **

In a room full of teachers and All-Might. "We sure got a good ones this year." Said one of the teachers. "You are right Midnight, this Examinees are showing great potential." Said the principal who is hard to found out what animal he is from a bear, a dog or a mouse, he has a scar over his left eye, his fur is white. "But there one Examinee that caught my eye." Said the principal, making Midnight look at the principal and ask him. "Who would that be Principal Nezu?" Midnight asked Nezu, he responded to her. "The boy with green hair and black tips, who is he?" Nezu asked one of the teachers, one of teachers look him up and responded to Nezu. "His name is Izuku Midoriya, age: 16, born on July, two Parents Inko Midoriya and father unknown." Power-Loader told them making the others teachers and Nezu surprised by that (except for All-Might).

"The father is unknown?" Midnight asked, Power-loader responded to her. "Yes, the father is unknown to us." Power-loader told her, Nezu look over at All-Might, who isn't surprised about Izuku's father. "You don't seem surprised All-Might that Izuku's father is unknown, unless you already know who is Izuku's father, do you?" Nezu asked All-Might, he responded to the Principal. "I do know who Izuku's father is, but it's not my place to say it, if you want to know, you'll have to ask Izuku Midoriya, not me." All-Might told the teachers, making them confuse by that. "Why do we need to ask Izuku Midoriya, when we can ask you All-Might?" Midnight asked.

"If I told you who young Midoriya's father is, Izuku Midoriya will punch me to a building." All-Might told them, which made them more confuse. "What do you mean by that All-Might?" Midnight asked him, All-Might responded. "Let's just say that young Midoryia and me were sparring one time, he punch me to a mountain, he only used three quirks to kick my ass." All-Might told them as one of screen started changing. "Um why is one of the screen changing?" Vlad-King asked the other teachers, All-Might saw that and realize who it is, he started sweating.

["All-Might I am going to punch you for telling the teachers that I used three quirks to kick your ass."] Said the words on the screen, which made the teachers shocked by what the screen said and made All-Might sweat like crazy. "Who was that just now All-Might?" Midnight asked the number one hero is still sweating, he reply to her. "That was young Midoriya and now I'm going to get punch for this." Said All-Might.

"But how did Midoriya hack our screen without being detected by our security system?" Midnight asked as the screen started writing something. "Think Midoriya is answering that for you Midnight." Said Nezu as the teachers look at the screen. ["Because I have a quirk that allows me to hack into the systems without being detected and don't worry, I'm only hacking into the screen and nothing else okay, you think I would do something as cheating my way into U.A., your wrong, I'm only using two quirks right now in the exam, using hacking was to shut All-Might up okay, have a nice day teachers and All-Might, I will tell teachers who my dad is later, so please, SHUT, UP!"] Izuku told them on the screen, which the teachers sweat, but All-Might sweated more then the teachers.

"Well that was surprising and scary at the same time, Izuku Midoriya is full of surprises." Said Nezu, making the other teachers scared of that. "Well it's time for the real test of being a hero, Power-loader, send it in." Principal Nezu told Power-loader as he press a big red button.

* * *

**(Back at fake city: B) **

"Okay, now that I have 75 points, time to head back to the gate." Said Izuku as he was about to walk back to the gate, he felt the ground shake a little, then a really big robot hand on the side of a building, then the giant robot appeared with a zero number on the side of it's head, then all the examinees started talking about this being intense, but not Izuku, he look at the robot and smile at it, then the giant through a punch at the ground, then debris come flying, all the examinees run away, but not Izuku he just stand there until he saw someone that he meat at the front gate of U.A.

"Ow, my ankle, it's stuck and I can't reach the debris." Said Ochaco, then she saw the giant robot throwing another punch, she close her eyes. "I don't think so metal-head." She heard a voice, she opened her eyes and saw a giant person holding the robot's forearm, she saw that it was Izuku holding the robot's forearm. "How did Midoriya get to the size of the zero-pointer?" Ochaco asked herself about Izuku being the size of the zero-pointer.

"Here something for you metal-brain, POWER...GIANT...SMAAAASH!" Izuku shouted as he through a powerful punch at the zero-pointer's head, the 0-pointer got punched back, then explosions appeared on the zero-pointer and parts on the zero-pointer's body come off and breaking into pieces, the examinees saw what Izuku did to the zero-pointer, then Izuku went back to his normal size, then he went to Ochaco who is still stuck under debris. "You okay Uraraka?" Izuku asked her, she reply to him.

"No, my leg is stuck, I can't reach the debris to use my quirk." Ochaco told Izuku, he reply back to her. "Don't worry, I will get the debris off you Uraraka." Izuku told her as Izuku lift the debris. "Can you crawl out now?" Izuku asked Ochaco, she felt her foot loose and responded back to Izuku. "Yes, I can crawl out." Ochaco told Izuku. "Good, but can you hurry, this debris is really heavy and fingers are about to slip." Izuku told Ochaco, her eyes widened, she crawl out as fast she did, then she is out of the debris. "Okay, I'm out Midoryia, you can put it down." Ochaco told Izuku as he put the debris, then he walk over to Ochaco and said something to her.

"You hurt anywhere Uraraka?" Izuku asked Ochaco, she responded back to Izuku. "My ankle and that's it." She told him that her ankle is hurt, Izuku pull a device out of his pocket, Ochaco saw it and asked. "Um what is that you are holding?" Izuku responded to Ochaco. "This is a device that is going to heal your ankle Uraraka." Izuku told Ochaco as she was shocked by what Izuku said about the device, Izuku place the device on Ochaco's leg and turn the device on, then a green glowing energy covering her body, then Ochaco's ankle is all healed up, she got up on her feet and look at Izuku, then saw something coming from the sky. "LOOK OUT!" She shout as she push him and her out of the way, then the debris crash on the ground, then Izuku run to Ochaco. "Uraraka, you okay!?" Izuku asked out loud to her, Ochaco reply back to him. "Yeah I'm okay, just wondering where the debris come from is all." Said Ochaco. "Your right, I been wondering that myself." Izuku added.

"TIME IS UP!" Mic shouted as the exam has ended. "It look like we are done here, but just out of curiosity, how many points did you get Uraraka?" Izuku asked her, Uraraka responded in a sad voice. "I gotten 35 points, which isn't enough to pass, I guess I won't get into U.A." Said Ochaco, which made Izuku laugh a little a bit and it's not at Ochaco, she hear him laughing. "Is it funny to laugh at someone who didn't pass." Said Ochaco in angry tone in her voice, Izuku responded to her. "I'm not laughing at you for not passing, I'm laughing, because you examinees didn't know about the rescue points this whole time." Izuku told her, which Ochaco's eyes widened and look back at Izuku.

"Wait?' rescue points?" Ochaco asked Izuku, he responded to her. "Yep rescue points." Said Izuku. "You knew about the rescue points and didn't say anything about it?" Ochaco asked Izuku, he responded to her. "Yep I knew about the rescue points, because I read one of the teachers minds without them knowing that it was me." Izuku told her that he read the teachers minds, which made her shock by that. "But wait, wouldn't it be cheating?" Ochaco asked him, Izuku reply to her. "It wouldn't cheating, if I didn't say anything to you guys about the rescue points in exam." Izuku told Ochaco, then she responded. "You make a good point, pun intended." Said Ochaco.

* * *

**(Back to the monitor-room)**

"Did we just see Midoriya turn into a giant like Mt-Lady, but bigger then her?" Midnight asked the other teachers. "Yes, we did Midnight, which makes me wonder, if Midoriya is related to AFO." Nezu responded and asked at the same time, then screen started changing again to Izuku. ["I'm not that monster's son Nezu, if you and teachers want to know who my dad is, then I will tell you, my dad was original number 2 hero: Adam Arclight."] Izuku told the teachers on who his dad was, which made the teachers and Nezu's eyes widened (except for All-Might).

"We heard that right?" Vlad-King asked, the teachers nodded their heads at Vlad. "So we were testing the son of Adam Arclight, this whole time, we are going to have a hard time training his quirks, knowing he has more then three inside of him." Said Midnight, making the other teachers nod in agreement with Midnight.

* * *

**(After the exam) **

When the exam was done, all the examinees went home, while Izuku waited for Sento, Fuku and Ryuko, then he saw them coming. "So how many points did you guys get in the exam?" Izuku asked his friends, they responded to him. "I got 43 points with my gears." Said Sento. "I got 52 Points." Fuku added. "I got 44 points and I did rescue someone, but I didn't get the name of the person that I rescue." Ryuko added her points into this. "So how many points did you get Izuku?" Sento asked Izuku on his points, Izuku responded to him. "I gotten 75 points with power-body, OFA and Gigantification, but I didn't use gigantification on the robots that had the points on them, I use it on the zero-pointer and help someone from being stuck under debris, well enough of that let's go home and wait for our results, see you guys U.A." Said Izuku, his friends nod at him as they walk home.

* * *

**(A week later at night) **

Izuku and his mother were eating dinner and waiting for his results from U.A. "Izuku, have your friends call you yet?" Inko asked her son, Izuku look at her and responded to his mother. "No, they haven't yet." Izuku told her as he just finish his dinner. "Thank you for dinner mom, I will be in my room." Izuku told her, Inko nodded at her son as he walk to his room.

With Izuku in his room, his room is filled with All-Might and Adam Arclight merchandise and posters, Izuku is sitting on his bed, looking at a picture of his dad holding Izuku as a baby in his arms, Izuku smiled at the picture, then. "IZUKU!" Izuku heard shouting as his mother come into his room holding a mail in her hand. "It's from U.A. sweetie." His mother told Izuku as she gave the mail to Izuku. "Thank you mom and can you stay with me to look at it together?" Izuku asked his mother, she look at him and nod at him, so she stay with Izuku as he open the mail and it showed a device that turn on.

**"I am here as projector." **Said All-Might on the hologram device, Izuku was not surprised by that, knowing that Izuku already knew because he read one of the teachers minds. **"Young Midoriya, I'm sorry that I haven't had time to contact you because of all the paper work that I had to do, I am sorry, I come to this city to work at U.A., to teach the next future heroes." **All-Might told Izuku that All-Might will be working at U.A., which made Inko aka Lady-Sonia and Izuku surprised, then on the screen, All-Might felt a hand on his arm, he look over at the person telling All-Might something. **"Warp it up, but I so many things to tell him, wait, I have to do how many of these,"** All-Might sign and got back to the screen.** "alright, young Midroiya, you pass the written exam with flying colors and got 75 points on the practical exam, you even earned rescue points of 35 point, placing you at 110 points, here is a score chart." **Said All-Might as he press a button that turn the screen and showed a score chart.

First place: Izuku Midoryia: 75 villains points, 35 rescue points, total points: 110 points.

Second Place: Hinata Valkyrie: 60 villains points, 25 rescue points, total points: 85 points.

third place: Ryuko Belladonna: 44 villains points, 35 rescue points, total points: 79 points.

fourth place: Katsuki Bakugo: 77 villains points, 0 rescue points, total points: 77 points.

fifth place: Sento Yamada: 43 villain points, 13 rescue points, total points: 56 points.

sixth place: Fuku Belladonna: 52 villains points, 3 rescue points, total points 55 points.

seventh place: Ochaco Uraraka: 35 villain points, 13 rescue points, total points 48 points.

Then went back to All-Might. **"Young Midoriya, welcome to your Hero Academia, I'm looking forward to seeing you in A.U., so that it." **All-Might signed off and the device turn off, Izuku look at his mother and smile at her. "I am so proud of you Izuku, your father would be so proud of you." Said Inko.

"Father is already proud of me mom." Izuku told his mother, she nod and responded to him. "Alright then, well it's getting late and for your future is waiting for you Izuku." Inko told her son as she kissed him on his cheek as she left his room, then went to bed.

* * *

**(Outside of the Midoryia's Household)**

On a building, outside of Izuku's bedroom window, a person is standing on top of the building looking at Izuku through his window. "Soon, very soon." Said a unknown voice on the building until the person belt started beeping, the person answer it. "Yes, what is it?" The person asked on the communication device, then person on the other side of the device. "[You went to see Izuku again didn't you?]" The person on the device asked the person on the building, the person answered. "Yes I did Leon." The person on the building told Leon that is on the device. "[You're just watching him are you Hinata?]" Leon asked Hinata who is on the building, she responded to him.

"Yes, I am and I will be back at the house later after one last look at Izuku, later Leon." Said Hinata on the device as she hang up, then look back at Izuku. "See you at U.A., Izuku Midoriya. Said Hinata as she started jumping off the to the next building.

* * *

**(The first day of U.A.) **

Izuku was getting ready for his first day of U.A, he is getting his shoes on and ready to walk out the door. "Do you have everything with you sweetie?" Inko asked her son when was about to walk out the door, he replied back to his mother. "Yes, I have everything that I need in my backpack mom, I will see you when I get home, you have a great time doing hero work Lady-Sonia, bye mom." Izuku wave goodbye to his mother, she replied back to her son. "Bye sweetie." Said Inko as she gets ready for work as Lady-Sonia.

With Izuku running without his quirks, he then run into someone, they both fell to the ground, Izuku and the person were so close to each other faces, Izuku's eyes widened to how close he is to the person's face, he got off her as fast as he is did. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, here let me help you as an apologize for running into you." Izuku apologize to the person that run into, he help the person up, then Izuku saw that the person is a girl that's his age, she has long green hair with purplish-pink stream in her hair, her eyes are brown, she is wearing a U.A school uniform, she also wearing a necklace that a wolf head on it, Izuku saw how beautiful she is, but Izuku only has eyes for Ryuko, the girl that Izuku run into responded back to Izuku. "It's okay, things happened to me some of the time okay, don't worry about and my name is Hinata Valkyrie." The girl told Izuku and introduce herself as well.

"So your Hinata Valkyrie, it's nice to meet you, my name is Izuku Midoriya." Izuku introduce himself to Hinata. "It's nice to meet you as well Midoriya." Said Hinata, Izuku and Hinata started walking, they continue walking until. "So Valkyrie, if you don't mind me asking, what is your quirk?" Izuku asked Hinata about what her quirk, she replied back to Izuku. "My quirk is called Hyper energy, it allows me to produce it and manipulate it as well and when I use more hyper energy, I can go in to overcharge mode, it makes me faster and stronger, I can even fly as well." Hinata explained her quirk to Izuku.

"I never heard of a Hyper Energy quirk before." Said Izuku, Hinata responded to Izuku. "That's because it manifest as a new quirk, when I was at the age of four, my quirk was hard to control, thankful my parents helped me to control it better, me and them learned about what abilities that the hyper energy quirk can do, it allows me to fly, go really fast to break to sound barrier, shoot energy blast from my hands, heal faster, go into overcharge mode by turning my hyper energy into energy orbs, then absorb them into me, then my whole body starts glowing like a rainbow with Hyper Energy, when I started glowing, I fly faster, hit harder too and when I go into that mode, I can only use it for 3 minutes." Hinata explained her quirk's ability to Izuku, he was thinking of something. _"Her quirk could be more powerful then I think and All-Might told me that AFO can take quirks and if AFO founds out about this, Hinata will be in more danger, I need to let All-Might know about this when I get to U.A., for right now, I'm here with her, she be fine with me around." _Izuku come out of his thoughts.

"We should get to U.A now, we don't want to be late." Said Hinata, making Izuku surprised by that. "Your right, we should get going, by the way, I didn't get the chance to ask you, what class are you in?" Izuku asked Hinata, she responded to him. "I'm in class 1-B." Hinata told Izuku, he look at her. "I guess we are rivals, because I am in class 1-A." Izuku told Hinata, she nod at him. "Doesn't mean that we can't be friends." Izuku told her, Hinata nod at him, they shake each other hands.

* * *

**(At U.A.) **

Izuku and Hinata made it to U.A., they went their ways to their classes. "Okay, class 1-A, where are you, where are you?" Izuku asked himself as he find class 1-A. "Here it is, what's with the big door?" Izuku asked himself. "It's probably made for people with size quirks and probably can't turn them off, let's hope that the person with glasses and Katsuki are not in here?" Izuku asked himself as he opened the door.

"Take your feet off that desk at once!" Izuku saw the person with engines in his legs, his name Tenya Lida. "Huh?" Katsuki look at the person who told Katsuki to take his feet off the desk. "Don't you think it's rude to have your feet on the desk that the upperclassmen that went to U.A. as well?" Tenya asked Katsuki. "Just my luck." Said Izuku in a depress tone. "What junior high put stick up your ass?" Katsuki asked Tenya, Tenya lifted his head. "Let's start over, my name is Tenya Lida and I am from Somei Private Academy." Tenya introduce himself and where he come from to Katsuki, Katsuki look at him. "Somei, you say, so you are an elite, I look forward to crushing you." Said Katsuki, Tenya back up from him. "Crushing?, you would crush your only classmate, are you sure you are planning to be a hero?" Tenya asked, then he turn and saw Izuku at the door. "It's him." Said Tenya, everyone in the room look at the door and saw Izuku.

"Hi there." Izuku said hello to everyone in the room. "Good morning!" Tenya responded back to Izuku. "I'm from Somei-." Tenya was about to finish introducing himself. "I heard you Tenya Lida." Izuku interrupted Tenya. "My Izuku Midoriya and it's nice to meet you Tenya Lida." Izuku introduce him to Tenya. "Midoriya, did you realized there was something more to the practical exam didn't you?" Tenya asked Izuku, Izuku look at Tenya and responded to him. "Your talking about the rescue points are you?" Izuku asked Tenya, he nod at Izuku. "Yeah I did know about the rescue points." Izuku told him, which made Tenya and everyone else surprised by it. "How did you know?" Tenya asked Izuku, Izuku responded to Tenya. "I read one of the teacher's mind." Izuku told Tenya, which made him shocked by along with everyone in the classroom. "WHAT?!" Everyone in the classroom shouted at the same time.

"Oh it's Midoriya." A voice was heard behind Izuku, he turn around and saw Ochaco. "Hey Uraraka, guess we are in the same class." Said Izuku, Ochaco nod at him. "Izuku!" Another voice was heard, Izuku look over and saw Ryuko, Fuku, Sento and Momo. "Guys, what took you guys so long?" Izuku asked his friends, they responded. "We went to your house, so all five of us can walk to U.A. together, when we got there, your mother told us that you left for U.A. already." Izuku's friends told Izuku. "Sorry guys, we are going to be heroes in the future from this day forward okay." Said Izuku, making his friends nod at him.

"Okay, class is about to start so we should go sit in our seats and wait for our teacher." Said Izuku, his friends nod in agreement, they went to their seats, Ryuko kissed Izuku on the lips, everyone saw that, they got surprised by that. "You two are dating?" Izuku and Ryuko heard a voice, they look over to the person, which is a girl, who has pink hair and skin, along with light yellow horns, Ryuko responded to her. "Yes, we are dating, I'm Ryuko Belladonna and this is my boyfriend Izuku Midoriya." Ryuko introduce herself and her boyfriend to the girl with the pink skin. "Oh, that a shame, here I thought that he my type." Said Mina Ashido, which made Ryuko angry at her, Mina look at her and saw the bloodlust coming from her, Mina started sweating like crazy. "Chill girl, I'm not going to take your man." Mina told Ryuko in a scared tone in her voice. "If I found out that you are, you won't survive my wrath." Ryuko told Mina, which made her more scared. "I'm Mina Ashido, please to meet both of you guys." Mina Ashido introduce herself to Izuku and Ryuko.

A few minutes later everyone in class 1-A are in their seats and waiting for their teacher, then the door, revealing a tall woman with long raven color hair, she is wearing skin tight hero costume that's white, she wearing black high heel boots, a red belt with a yellow, black line with red gems that goes between her chest, she is also wearing cuffs on her wrists and red mask. "Hello students, I'm your classroom teacher, I am Nemuri Kayama, most of you may know as Midnight." Kayama introduce herself with a sexy posed, which made everyone sweat expect for one who is drooling right now, then Midnight cough to get the her students to focus back on her.

"Alright class, you are going to go change into gym clothes and meet me outside." Midnight told them as she brought out gym uniforms for her students, the students of class 1-A went to go change into gym uniforms.

* * *

**(Outside with Class 1-A) **

After class 1-A change into their gym uniforms, they went to the testing field with Midnight. "Alright class, we are going to be doing a Quirk Assessment Test." Midnight told her students, which made them all shock. "HUH, AN QUIRK ASSESSMENT TEST!" All of class 1-A shouted at the same time. "But what about the orientation, we'll miss the entrance ceremony." Ochaco told Midnight and Midnight respond to her. "Here at U.A., we don't have time for something like that on the first day and if you want to become heroes, then we don't have time for it." Midnight told Ochaco, then Midnight turn to Izuku and saw that he is wearing some sort of wristbands on Izuku.

"Midoriya, since you were at the top of the practical exam, what was your best result for the softball throw in junior high?" Midnight asked Izuku, he replied back to Midnight. "54 meters." Izuku told Midnight his result that he had back in his junior high school, Midnight said something else to him. "Then try doing it with your quirk." Midnight told him to use his quirk as she through a ball at him, Izuku caught it. "You can do what you want as long as you don't move out of the circle." Midnight told Izuku that he can use his quirks as long as he doesn't leave the circle.

_"I should use One-For-All, power-body and acceleration only for this test, I don't want these students to find out just yet on how many quirks that I have in me right now, so I will stick with three quirks for now, these people will think that I am All-Might's son, but I am not All-Might's son, I am Adam Arclight's son." _Izuku come out of his thoughts and power up OFA through out his body and it's at 10% right now, Izuku's classmates and Midnight saw the lighting coming off his body, then Izuku through the ball up into the air, creating a gust of wind into the air, the ball went so high up, everyone expect for Ryuko, Fuku, Sento and Momo, theirs eyes widened to what they saw, then Midnight shows the results to Izuku and the class.

"1'055'068 METERS!" All of class 1-A except Ryuko, Fuku, Sento, Momo and Sheko because Izuku's friends know Izuku's quirks better then anyone and Sheko doesn't care. "So we can use our quirks as much we want, this look fun." Said Mina that Midnight smirk. "Fun you say?" Midnight started talking which made the students sweat except for Izuku and Sheko, they just stand there not caring. "Who ever comes last places will be having lessons in detention with me on Saturday." told her students which made them shocked except for Izuku and a student who is small and with purple balls on his head who is drooling from his mouth his name is Minoru Mineta, Izuku saw the student drooling so much, Izuku shacked his head at the student who is drooling. _"What an idiot, he doesn't know that Midnight has plans for him and it's not going to be pretty for him, I feel bad for him." _Said Izuku in his thoughts.

"But it wouldn't be fair for the person to detention on Saturday." Said Ochaco, Midnight explained things to Ochaco. "Here at U.A., we teachers get to do things we want to you students." told her students, class 1-A except for Izuku and Sheko, they gulped, Izuku knows that he going to pass the quirk test and Sheko, she doesn't care.

"With that done, let's get on with the other tests." told her students, Class 1-A got a move, the first test is a 50-meter dash, the students on that test are Tenya and Tsu. {"On you mark..Get set."} a robot started then **BANG!** then Tenya and Tsu start going, then Tenya went pass the robot. {"3.04 seconds."} The robot stated tenya speed time. Then the robot stated Tsuyu speed time. {"5.58 seconds"}. Next up is Ochaco and Mashirao Ojiro. "Okay, lighten up my clothes and shoes." Ochaco told herself as she made her clothes and shoes lightweight with her quirk, then Ochaco and Mashirao got into places. {"Get set."} The robot started then. **"BANG!" **Ochaco started running and Mashirao use his tail to give him speed. {"5.49 seconds."} The robot stated Mashirao speed time then the robot stated Ochaco's speed time. {"7.15 seconds."} "Oh, that's faster than I was in Junior High." Ochaco told herself as she stopped running. then it was Mina and Ryuko, Ryuko was glaring at Mina with an angry look in her eyes at Mina who is sweating bullets right. "Your still angry at what I said in the classroom are you?" Mina asked Ryuko as she is getting ready, Ryuko responded back to Mina. "Yup I am." Ryuko told Mina which made her sad, Ryuko saw it and said something else to Mina. "But I can forgive you if you don't make that joke again okay." Ryuko told Mina which made her smile happy again. "Sure you got it." Mina told Ryuko that she won't make that joke again as they got ready.

{"Get set."} The robot started counting then. **BANG!" **Mina use quirk to skate under her feet. "TWILIGHT BURST!" Ryuko yelled out her speed mode, she then started shinning like stars and started flowing with purplish-pink energy, than run right pass Mina and pass the robot. {"2.45 seconds."} That is Ryuko's speed time, everyone heard and were shocked except Fuku, Sento and Izuku because they know Ryuko's quirk's abilities better then anyone. "Your fast." Mina compliment Ryuko. "Thank you for that." Ryuko told Mina that enjoy the compliment from Mina. "So what's your quirk Ryuko?" Mina asked Ryuko, she replied back to Mina. "My quirk is called Twilight Manipulation, it allows me to do what mom can do." Ryuko told Mina, her quirk and abilities, then after most of the class 1-A pass the 50-meters dash, the last students to go are Izuku and Katsuki. "I'm going to crush you Deku." Katsuki told Izuku, but Izuku ignore him as he took his shoes off and started transforming into humanoid cheetah that has green fur like Izuku's hair color, everyone except Momo, Fuku, Sento and Ryuko, their eyes widened as big as possible and theirs jaws hit the ground, then Izuku power up OFA, then green lighting are dancing from Izuku's body. {"On your mark...Get set."} The robot counted down then. **BANG!" **Katsuki use his explosion quirk and launch himself in front of Izuku, but then a green blur ran pass Katsuki and the robot and stop. {"0.22 seconds."} The robot stated Izuku's speed time which made everyone except Sento, Fuku, Momo and Ryuko more shocked then ever.

"How is he that fast?" Eijiro asked, but no answer from anyone because everyone is still shocked by Izuku's speed, Katsuki pass the robot. {"4.13 seconds."} That was Katsuki's speed time and look at Izuku with an angry look in his eyes. Then everyone went to the next test, which is the grip strength, everyone grab a grip devices and squeezing the devices and getting the strength numbers from the devices, then everyone look over and saw Izuku not squeezing tight then he started squeezing it then the number keep going up until. "Mr,Midoriya, I think that's enough, you're going to break-," was about to stop Izuku until the device exploded in Izuku's hand. "-it." finish her sentence after Izuku broke the device. "Oops, my bad, I'm Sorry." Izuku apologize for breaking the device, relied to him. "It's okay, we get it fixes later." Said Midnight, which made Izuku nod.

After Test 3 which was the Standing long jump everyone pass that test then the next was the side steps, that test was done already then everyone went on to ball throw, Izuku already did that so he watched everyone else do it,he saw that Ochaco went first, Izuku face smack himself knowing that Ochaco's quirk is zero-gravity so she might go over broad a bit, then Ochaco threw the ball and it keeps going up until it was no more, then lifted her phone up and the infinity symbol showed up and everyone started shouting. "THE INFINITY SYMBOL SHOWED UP?!" Everyone expect Izuku and Sheko who doesn't care and Izuku knew that was going to happen, then everyone went through all the test.

"Okay student, I'm going to show you the result on how you pass all the tests." told her students which made some of them gulped.

1\. Izuku Midoriya

2\. Momo Yaoyorozu

3\. Sheko Todoroki

4\. Katsuki Bakugo

5\. Tenya Lida

6\. Fumikage Tokoyami

7\. Mezo Shoji

8\. Mashirao Ojiro

9\. Eijiro Kirishima

10\. Mina Ashido

11\. Ochaco Uraraka

12\. Sento Yamada

13\. Ryuko Belladonna

14\. Fuku Belladonna

15\. Koji Koda

16\. Tsuyu Asui

17\. Denki Kaminari

18\. Kyoka Jiro

19\. Toru Hagakure

20\. Minoru Mineta

"Well, that's all for today and I was lying about having detention and having lessons with me because Principal Nezu forbids me on giving you any lessons on Saturday with yours truly, so see all next time." told them then the students all started walking to change rooms, then realize something. "Wait, come back, I just realize something." told her students, they went back to Midnight, then Midnight look at Izuku Midoriya. "Izuku Midoriya, would you come here for a minute." Midnight asked Izuku to go to her, Izuku did as Midnight asked, he walk over to her. "Yes Midnight, is there something wrong?" Izuku asked Midnight is there something wrong, Midnight shacked her head at him. "No, I was wondering something." She told Izuku, he was confused and said something. "What would that be ?" He asked Midnight. "Were you holding back your full strength this whole through at the test?" Midnight asked Izuku, which made most of the class surprised that Izuku was holding back, then Izuku relied back to Midnight. "What if I was or wasn't holding back." Izuku told Midnight with his answer, Midnight look at him and smile at him. "That's an good answer that I wanted to hear from you Midoriya, okay then, you all can leave now." Midnight told her students that can go now, so they all left.

**"So, how did young Midoriya do on the test, Kayama?"** All-Might asked Midnight, she look at him and relied to him. "Midoriya did great on all the tests, but he didn't look happy that he got first when I showed the results to the students, it doesn't make sense." Midnight told All-Might about Izuku not being happy that he got first place then the others, then All-Might realize what's wrong with Izuku. "**I know what's wrong with young Midoriya."** Said All-Might, which made Midnight look at All-Might with a confuse look on her face. **"Young Midoriya didn't want to be first because of his father, Adam Arclight, he was the original number 2 hero before Endeavor took Arclight's place, Izuku wanted to be number two until he ready to earn the number one title." **All-Might told Midnight, which made her surprised that Izuku wants to be number two instead of number one because want to earn number until he is ready for it, then Midnight nod at what All-Might said, then Midnight realize something and look at All-Might.

"Why are you here anyway All-Might?" Midnight asked the number one hero on why he was at the test field, All-Might started sweating, then answers Midnight's question. **"W-Well, I wanted to see the potential that the students were showing in the test, because I'm going to be teaching them tomorrow after Mic is done teaching them." **All-Might told Midnight, she nod at him and walked away.

* * *

**(After school) **

Izuku was waiting for Fuku, Sento, Momo and Ryuko, then he saw his friends. "Hey guys." Izuku waved his hand at them as he greet them, then Izuku and his friends all started walking home together. "So, anything going to happen tomorrow?" Ryuko asked her friends about tomorrow. "Tomorrow is going to be All-Might teaching class 1-A tomorrow after Present-Mic teaches class 1-A tomorrow." Izuku told his friends about tomorrow class, Sento, Fuku and Ryuko sighed in depressed, Momo saw them depressed. "What's wrong with Present-Mic teaching class 1-A tomorrow?" Momo asked them. "Let's just say that it's going to get boring with Present-Mic in the classroom tomorrow, when he is teaching class." Sento stated that is going to be boring in the class 1-A. "Let's worry about that tomorrow okay guys." Izuku told his friends that they can worry about tomorrow class, they nodded at Izuku as they continue walking until. "MIDORIYA!" Three voice called out Izuku's name, Izuku turn around and saw that it was Lida, Uraraka and Valkyrie. "Lida, Uraraka and Valkyrie, hey guys, how you doing?" Izuku asked them on how they are doing. "We're doing just fine Midoriya." All three them replied to Izuku. "Izuku, how do know about this third person name Valkyrie?" Fuku asked Izuku on how he knows Hinata Valkyrie. "Well I accidentally bump into her on my way to U.A., we both fell to the ground, I was on top of her by accident just to let you guys know before you kill me Ryuko," Izuku was explaining how he met Hinata Valkyrie and let Ryuko know before she kill him. "Then I helped her up off the ground and we walk to U.A., together and we talk about things, like our quirks, well Valkyrie's quirk to be honest not mine." Izuku told them.

"Why didn't you tell her your quirk, Midoriya?" Tenya asked him, Izuku look at him and replied to him. "Because I'm not ready to reveal my quirk to people that I just met, only Momo, Sento, Fuku and Ryuko-chan, even the teachers of U.A. and my mom and four pro-heroes know what my quirk can do okay Lida." Izuku stated that he is not ready to reveal to people that Izuku just met.

Tenya, Ochaco and Hinata look at Izuku, knowing that he isn't ready for him to tell anyone his quirk. "I understand that some people aren't ready to talk about things that are personal to them, so I will leave it alone until you are ready okay." Said Tenya, that made Izuku happy that Tenya understand that Izuku is not ready to let people know about his quirk, Izuku look at Tenya and response to him. "Thank you for understanding Lida." Izuku thanked Tenya for understanding Izuku's reason for not revealing his quirk to anyone yet. "Your welcome Midoriya, beside, isn't what friends do for each other." Tenya stated that him and Izuku are friends with each other, knowing him and Izuku just met.

"Well, I will see you guys tomorrow for our next day of being heroes of the future." Izuku told his friends, they smile as they were walking their own ways.

**Next Chapter Learning vs Explosion **

* * *

**That's it's for this chapter, hope you readers enjoy this one may have some words missing in this, but I want over this to see what words were missing, but I fixed it okay until next time enjoy everyone.**


End file.
